Utopia
by Apocalypse of Yami
Summary: Menjadi satu-satu nya yang selamat dari eksperimen yeng mengerikan, membuat Naruto menjadi sosok yang dipenuhi akan kebencian. Hidup hanya untuk balas dendam dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat. Dan dirinya yang saat ini yabg sering orang lain lihat hayalah topeng yang selalu dia gunakan.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Kingdom, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort and Romance.**

 **Warning : AU, Magic world, All Char-Human, Kata-kata kasar, tidak sesuai EYD, Blood Scane, Crossover, Gray!Naru, Smart!Naru, Overpower!Naru, Semi Mitologi.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ? x ?**

 **PROLOG**

Britannia Raya adalah nama dari sebuah benua yang di penuhi oleh para manusia. Sebuah daratan yang memiliki sejuta misteri yang ditunggu untuk dipecahkan, dan diantara semua misteri tersebut terdapat sebuah misteri yang sangat membingungkan.

Sebuah misteri yang merujuk kepada benua itu sendiri, yakni misteri tentang adanya sebuah kekuatan besar yang berada pada benua tersebut. Sebuah kekuatan yang dapat memberikan _Mana_ kepada setiap makhluk hidup.

Sehingga membuat setiap makhluk yang hidup di benua Britannia mengalami evolusi. Sebuah evolusi yang merubah struktur serta jaringan pada tubuh makhluk hidup. Dan contohnya saja adalah kita sendiri, manusia.

Manusia yang dikenal sebagai makhluk yang lemah, sekarang sudah mengalami evolusi. Para manusia berevolusi menjadi sososk manusia yang sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Manusia yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kuat serta dapat mengandalikan kekuatan magis pada tubuh mereka yang disebut dengan Magic.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, para manusia mulai membentuk sebuah kelompok. Kelompok yang awalnya kecil, lama kelamanaan menjadi besar. Sehingga terbentuknya sebuah kerajaan yang dikenal dengan Britanian Kingdom.

Hidup dengan tentram dan damai dibawah naungan seorang Raja, merupakan impian bagi penduduk Britannia. Namun kedamaian tersebut tidaklah bertahan lama, para makhluk lain yang sudah terlahir terlebih dahulu dari para manusia, tidak terima atas perubahan para manusia yang sudah hampir menyaingi diri mereka.

Dan sebut saja makhluk itu _**Demon**_ , sebuah ras yang sudah lama hidup dibawah bumi tempat para manusia berpijak. Tidak terima aas kejayaan para manusia, para ras Demon pun menyatakan perang kepada para manusia.

Sehingga terjadilah sebuah peperangan yang kita kenal sampai saat ini, yaitu _**Great Holy War**_ , sebuah peperangan besar yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh siapa pun. Sebuah peperangan yang berlangsung selama 1000 tahun lama nya.

Ditambah lagi dengan ikut sertanya ras lain, kita sebut saja ras itu _**Angel**_. Denga bertemunya dua ras yang sudah saling bermusuhan semenjak mereka lahir, ditambah dengan para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan mereka. Membuat mereka saling membunuh, untuk menentukan siapa yang terhebat.

Seribu tahun lama nya peperangan tersebut berlangsung, dan peperangan tersebut pun berakhir ketika ras _**Demon**_ dan ras _**Angel**_ berhasil disegel oleh seorang Wizard yang hebat dan dibantu oleh sang Raja Britannia itu sendiri.

Kedamaian pun kembali tercipta di Britannia Kingdom, namun lagi-lagi kedamaian tersebut tidaklah bertahan lama setelah munculnya ras baru. Atau bisa dibilang ras yang juga mengalami evolusi, dan sebut saja nama dari ras tersebut adalah _**Dragon**_. Sosok Ras yang sudah mencapa \i puncak kejayaan nya.

Dan peperangan tersebut tidaklah berlangsung selama _**Great Holy War**_ terjadi, peperangan tersebut hanya berlangsung selama 500 tahun. Namun tetap saja, dari peperangan tersebut banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Dan sekali lagi sang Raja Britannia berhasil mengakhiri perang tersebut, dengan cara menyegel ke-3 **King of Dragon**. Dan efek dari penyegelan para Raja Naga, Sang Raja Britannia generasi ke-15 harus meregang nya. Sosok Pemimpin Britannia generasi ke-15, sekaligus generasi terakhir dari sosok Raja Britannia. Tewas dalam perang tersebut, dan perang tersebut dikenal dengan _**Cursed War**_.

Posisi sang Raja pun menjadi kosong, dikarenakan pada saar _**Cursed War**_ berlagsung, sang Raja masih belum menikah, sehingga membuat posisi Sang Penguasa Britannia tidak yang mewarisi nya. Dan orang orang yang tergiur untuk menjadi seorang Raja pun mulai berperang untuk memperebutkan posisi tersebut.

Sehingga peperangan baru pun tercipta, sebuah peperangan yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Sebuah peperangan yang berlangsung kurang lebih 800 tahun. Dan peperangan tersebut dikenal dengan nama _**Great War**_.

Peperanagan yang berlangsung 800 tahun tersebut, tentunya juga memakan banyak korban. Dan dalam setiap tahunnya akan muncul para generasi baru yang akan menggantikan para pendahulu mereka untuk berperang.

Hingga akhirnya peperangan tersebut dihentikan setelah pemimpin dari setiap kelompok berkumpul dalam sebuah pertemuan. Sebuah pertemuan yang menghasilkan keputusan yang akan selalu diingat oleh mereka.

Sebuah pertemuan yang menghasilkan sebuah keputusan bersama, yakni setiap kelompok yang mengikuti pertemuan tersebut ditunjuk sebagai sosok Raja baru, dan di ijinkan untuk mendirikan kerajaan mereka Sendiri.

Dan keputusan tersebut disetujui oleh setiap pemimpin, dan setelah menandatangani surat perdamaian. Akhirnya kerajaan-kerajaan baru pun mulai terbentuk, dan dalam pertemuan tersebut para pemimpin setiap kelompok juga sudah menentukan nama dari kerajaan Mereka serta siapa yang akan menjadi Raja dari daerah kekuasan mereka.

Diantara nya ada **Lionest Kingdom** yang dipimpin oleh anak dari salah satu Keluarga Bangsawan dari Britannia Kingdom, yakni **Namikaze** yang menguasai wilayah Barat Britannia.

Lalu ada **Danafort Kingdom** yang dipimpin oleh anak dari bangsawan lama Britannia, yakni **Luchifer** yang menguasai wilayah Utara. Lalu **Camelot Kingdom** yang dipimpin oleh seorang keturunan yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Raja Britannia, yakni **Pendragon** yang menguasai wilayah Selatan Britannia.

Lalu **Eident Kingdom** yang dipimpin oleh anak dari keluarga bangsawan lama Britannia, yakni **Empyrial** yang menguasai wilayah Timur Britannia. Dan yang terakhir **Einzbern Kingdom** yang dipimpin oleh seorang Wizard yang henar, yakni Keluarga **Einzbern** yang menguasai sebuah pulau yang besarnya setara dengan wilayah kekuasaan setiap kerajaan, yakni pulau Paradise.

Dan semenjak saat itulah kelima kerajaan hidup dengan damai, dan tentram tanpa ada yang saling mengganggu antara satu sama lain. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada juga yang berusaha untuk mendirikian kerajaan mereka sendiri di wilayah kerajaan utama.

Dan para Raja di wilayah mereka, sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan itu. Asalkan mereka tetap membayar pajak dan tidak mengganggu keutuhan dari kerajaan utama. Maka mereka akan di ijinkan untuk mendirikan kerajaan mereka, dan tentu saja posisi sebagai Raja utama tetap berada di daerah Ibukota.

.

Tahun demi tahun telah berganti semenjak terbentuknya 5 Kerajaan Utama, dan selama itu pula posisi dari Sang Raja selalu diganti oleh sang Putra maupun Putri mereka. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, teknologi pun mulai berkembang.

Hingga akhirnya berbagai macam penempuan berhasil diciptakan, dan salah satunya adalah _**Flying Islands**_. Sebuah pulau yang diciptakan dengan menggunakan unsur Plutonium dan Uranium, berhasil menciptakan sebuah pulau melayang.

Dan tentu saja Pulau tersebut hanya ada 5 di dunia, dan harga dari satu pulau tersebut tidaklah main main. Dengan mengeluarkan biaya sebesar .000 Berry, maka satu pulau melayang lengkap dengan sebuah Istana berserta isi nya akan menjadi milik mu.

Dan yang berperan dalam pembuatan Pulau Melayang itu adalah **Ryuuchi Corp** dan **Tenebrae Kingdom**. Dengan melakukan kerja sama antara Ryuuchi Corp yang berisikan para Ilmuan yang cerdas, serta Tenebrae Kingdom yang merupakan pemberi bahan dan konsep pembuatannya.

Menjadikan mereka sebagai Perusahaan Terbesar serta Kerajaan yang kekayaannya hampir menyaingi Kerajaan Utama. Namun sayangnya, Ryuuchi Corp yang merasa bahwa Tenebrae Kingdom yang mendapat keuntungan yang lebih besar dari mereka, mulai melakukan melakukan Invasi.

Dan akhirnya Tenebrae Kingdom, jatuh ketangan pemimpin dari Ryuuchi Corp. Sehingga menjadikan sang pemimpin dari Ryuuchi Corp sebagai serang Raja baru bagi Tenebrae Kingdom.

 **5 Mei 2030, Ryuuchi Corp.**

 **00:30.**

Disebuah ruangan yang berada di bawah gedung Ryuuchi Corp, terdengarla suara jeritan serta teriakan dari beberapa ruangan yang berada di Ruangan bawah tanah Ryuuchi Corp. Suara teriakan dan jeritan dari beberapa anak kecil yang tengah merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

" AAAAARRRRGGGGGG "

" UUUUUAAAAAAAA "

" IIIITAAAAIIIIIIIII "

Begitulah suara teriak yang tengah bergema di lantai bawah tanah Ryuuchi Corp. Dan disebuah ruangan yang minim penerangannya, terlihatlah seorang anak kecil yang tengah diikat di sebuah tiang besi dengan mengunakan sebuah rantai.

" Jangan khwatir Ojou-Chan, ini tidak akan sakit kok " ucap seseorang yang mengenakan mantel berwarna putih layaknya seorang Ilmuan kepada seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam.

" Jangan...Jangan mendekat " teriak anak kecil kepada Ilmuan tersebut dengan takutnya.

" Ini tidak sakit kok !" ucap Ilmuan tersebut sambil tersenyum psycho kepada anak kecil itu.

" Tidak...tidak...tidakkkk "

Anak kecil itu terus berteriak seiring dengan mendekatnya sang ilmuan tersebut kearah dirinya. Dan ketika Ilmuan tersebut sudah berada di tepat didepan gadis kecil tersebut, sang Ilmuan langsung mencapkan sebuah suntikan di tangan kanan anak kecil itu dengan kasarnya.

 _ **Jleeeeb!**_

Setelah memasukan cairan yang ada pada tabung suntik itu, Ilmuan tersebut langsung menarik tabung suntikan tersebut dengan kasarnya, serta membiarkan darah yang keluar dari tempat dimana dia menyuntikan jarum tadi berada.

" I-ittai...Hiks...hiks...hiks i-ittaiii Onii-san " ucap Anak kecil itu dengan lirih sambil memandang kearah anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah terikat disebuah kursi, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

" Percuma saja kau memanggil Nomor-77, saat ini dia sedang pingsan. Dan tidak mungkin dia akan mendengar suara mu "ucap ilmuan itu.

" Onii-sa...IIIIttttaaaaaiiii " ucapan gadis kecil itu terputus ketika lagi-lagi dia merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk kulitnya.

" Hahahaahhahah...Ini menyenangkan, lagi...lagi...lagi " ucap Ilmuan tersebut sambil menancapkan suntik-suntik tersebut ketubuh tak berdaya tubuh gadis tersebut.

" Iii-ittaaiii iittaaaiii iii-ttttaaiiii "

Hanya kata itulah yang dapat diucapkan oleh dirinya untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sakitnya jarum suntik tersebut menembus kulitnya dengan cepat. Sementara sang Ilmuan masih menikmati kegiatannya menancap-nancapkan tabung suntik yang berisi cairan aneh ke tubuh anak kecil tersebt.

" Bagaimana...bagaimana No.153, apakah itu mengenakan atau menyakitkan. Katakan...katakan bagaimana rasa nya " teriak Ilmuan tersebut didepan wajah anak kecil itu.

" Onii-sa...UUUeeeaakkk!"

Lagi lagi perkataan gadis kecil tersebut kembali terhentika, setelah dirinya tiba-tiba saja memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sang Ilmuan gila yang melihat gadis kecil tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja memuntahkan darah, tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya.

" Hahahahahahahaha..."

Setelah gadis kecil tersebut berhentih memuntahkan darah nya, sang Ilmuan gila tersebut langsung menjabak rambut gadis kecil tersebut serta menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang masih tertinggal di bibir gadis kecil tersebut.

" Jangan khawatir, penderitaan mu akan segera berakhir setelah serum terakhir ini aku suntikan pada mu. Jika kau masih bisa bertahan, maka kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih parah dari ini.

Namun, jika kau mati. Maka kau beruntung, karena kau tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi dan kau juga bisa pergi menyusul teman-teman mu yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu " ucap Ilmuan gila itu sambil menyuntikan serum terakhir tersebut keleher mungil gadis kecil tersebut.

Kali ini, sang Ilmuan menyuntikan jarum tersebut dengan lambat. Bahkan saking lambatnya, membuat kulit yang terkena jarum tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

" Aaaahhhhhh!" desah Ilmuan gila tersebut setelah menyuntikan serum tersebut.

Dan tepat setelah serum tersebut disuntikan, sosok anak kecil berambut hitam tersebut sadar dari pingsannya. Dan terlihatlah sepasang bola mata berwarna blue-sapphire yang terlihat kusam tengah memandang kebawah.

" Onii-san "

Mata biru kusam tersebut langsung terfokus ke gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tenagh terikat menggantung. Mata biru kusam tersebut langsung terbelalak setelah melihat keadaan gadis kecil tersebut.

" Lepaskan..lepaskan Kira bangsat...cepat lepaskan dia " teriak anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu kearah Ilmuan gila tersebut.

" Ooooohhhh rupanya kau sudah sadar No.77 " ucap ilmuan gila tersebut ke anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut, atau yang dia panggil No.77

" Jangan khawatir, No.153 akan aku lepaskan 5 menit lagi. Aku ingin melihat apakah serum terakhir yang aku suntikkan kepada nya akan bereaksi atau tidak"

" Sialan kau...kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Kira. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa hanya aku seorang yang akan menerima semua serum tersebut, dan kau tidak akan menyentuh adik adik ku. " teriak No.77

" Itu memang benar, namun tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan. Dan kau tau bukan, aku sangat tidak suka menunggu. Jadi sambil menunggu mu sadar lebih baik aku melakukan eksperimen ke yang lainnya "

" Sekarang aku sudah sadar, jadi lepaskan adik ku Sialan !" ucap No.77 sambil berusaha membuka ikatan pada tubuhnya dengan cara menggerakan tubuhnya kesegala arah.

" Untuk seorang anak kecil, ucapan mu itu cukup pedas. Bagaimana di eksperimen selanjutnya aku menyuntikan serum pelumpuh kemulut mu, sehingga kau tidak dapat berbicara lagi "

" Coba saja sialan " teriak No.77

 _ **Triing!**_

Pertengkaran mereka berdua pun berhenti setelah mendengar sebuah suara, dan ketika mereka melihat ke sumber suara tersebut. Terlihatalah tubuh dari gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja di siksa oleh ilmuan gila itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin.

" Sudah 5 menit rupaya, mari kira cek! Apakah tubuhnya masih bisa bertahan setelah menerima serum terakhir dari ku " ucap Ilmuan gila itu sambil mendekati tubuh gadis kecil berambut hitam a.k.a Kira itu.

Setelah berada tepat di depan tubuh Kira, Ilmuan gila tersebut langsung merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. Memegang pergelangan Kira, dan meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di pergelangan tangan Kira, atau lebih tepatnya di urat Nadi nya.

No.77 yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Ilmuan itu hanya diam dan berharap-harap cemas. Menunggu dalam diam dan berharap bahwa keadaan Kira baik-baik saja, namun harapan dari No.77 seketika sirna setelah melihat Ilmuan gila itu mencekik leher Kira.

Dan setelah itu, Ilmuan gila tersebut langsung melempar tubuh tak berdaya Kira ke sebuah tabung kaca yang ukurannya dua kali dari ukuran dari Imuan gila itu. Tubuh kecil tak berdaya tersebut jatuh di dalam tabung kaca tersebut, dan setelah itu pintu kaca pun tertutup.

" Jangan..jangan lakukan itu,Kira masih hidup. Aku yakin Kira masih hidup...ku mohon jangan lakukan itu...kumohon...komohon..." ucap No.77sambil memohon ke Ilmuan gila itu.

Dan dari matanya, keluarlah air mata yang mengambarkan ekspresi dari No.77 yang saat ini tengah bersedih.

" Komputer, mulaikan proses pengekstraksan " ucap ilmuan gila tersebut.

" **Yes, Your Heignest "** ucap dari Komputer.

Didalam tabung kaca tersebut muncullah tiga buah batagan besi yang mirip seperti antena yang memancarkan listrik, dan terlihat juga lah tubuh Kira yang tiba-tiba melayang dan mendekati batangan besi tersebut.

 _ **Bzzziiit! Bzzziiit! Bzzziiit!**_

Seketika listrik-listrik yang berada pada setiap batangan besi tersebut menjalar keseluruh tubuh Kira. Tidak ada teriakan rasa sakit dari Kira, yang ada hanyalah teriakan penuh rasa sesal dari No.77.

" AAAAAAAARRRRGGGG " teriak No.77

Semakin lama listrik-listrik yang menyelimuti tubuh Kira semakin membesar, bahkan listrik-listrik tersebut juga sudah mengelupasi kulit Kira.

 _ **Bziit! Bziit! Bzit!**_

Tiba-tiba saja listrik yang menyelimuti Kira mulai mengecil, dan setelah listrik tersebut berhenti menyelimuti Kira, terlihatlah sebuah Kristal berwarna biru dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil yang bergerak di dalam kristal tersebut keluar dari dada Kira.

 _ **Bruuuugk!**_

Tubuh Kira pun terhempas dengan kuatnya ke permukaan tabung kaca tersebut, dan terlihatlah keadaani Kira yang saat sangat mengerikan. Kulit-kulit nya yang melepuh serta darah-darah yang bercucuran dari bekas kulit-kulit yang sudah melepuh itu.

No.77 yang melihat itu hanya dapat menangis atas nasib dirinya dan Kira yang harus menjadi seorang Kelinci percobaan dari perusahaan Ryuuchi Corp yang diagung-agungkan oleh para penduduk Britannian.

" Hiks!...hiks!...hiks!...Aku...a-aku akan membunuh kalian semua " ucap No.77 yang masih menagis.

" Benarkah itu, lalu kau akan membunuh kami dengan apa? Dengan tubuh kecil mu yang tidak berdaya itu. " ucap Ilmuan gila itu.

No.77 yang mendengar ucapan dari Ilmuan gila itu hanya terdiam, karena apa yang di katakan oleh Ilmuan gila itu benar. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa membunuh para Ilmuan gila yang ada di Ryuuchi Corp.

Namun, jika dia berhasil keluar dari Ryuuchi Corp. Maka dia akan mencari kekuatan yang sanggup untuk membunuh para Ilmuan gila Ryuuchi Corp. Bukan hanya para Ilmuannya saja yang akan dia bunuh, No.77 juga akan membunuh pemimpin dari Ryuuchi Corp itu sendiri.

 _ **Bruuush! Bruuush!**_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kobaran api keluar di dalam tabung kaca itu, dan Kira yang masih berada di dalam tabung kaca tersebut. Harus mati dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak manusiawi, dia dibakar setelah dia disiksa hingga menjerit kesakitan.

Seketika tatapan dari No.77 menjadi kosong dan pada rambut hitam No.77 terlihat beberapa helai rambut milik nya yang tiba tiba saja memutih. Meskipun hanya sedikit, namun tetap saja itu merupakan sebuah insiden yang sangat aneh terjadi pada seorang anak kecil.

" Komputer, pindahkan subjek No.77 kembali ke sel tahanannnya. Dan jangan lupa berikan dia makan "

" **Yes, Your Heignest "**

Setelah itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning muncul dibawah kursi tempat dimana No.77 diikat, dan secara perlahan-lahan lingkaran sihir tersebut mulai bergerak keatas. Dan setiap kali lingkaran sihir tersebut melewari setiap bagian tubuh Naruto, maka bagian tubuh tersebut akan menghilang.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang kumuh muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning. Dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebutl, keluarlah sosok anak kecil yang memiliki rambut hitam spike dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna biru pudar .

Berdiri dengan tubuh kurusnya sambil memandang kearah depan dengan tatapan kosong nya, air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Seakan akan air mata tersebut idak ingin berhenti keluar.

 **Number 77 POV**

Kekejaman! Ketidak adilan! Dan perampasan hak hidup! Itulah yang terjadi saat ini kepada kami. Para anak yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki orang tua, apa sebegitu tidak adilnya dunia ini kepada kami.

Kepada anak yatim seperti kami? Apa hanya dengan harta serta kekuasaan kami bisa hidup dengan tenang. Apa dengan semua itu kami bisa terbebas dari nasib kami sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Apakah itu benar Kami-sama? Jawab...tolong jawab pertanyan dari kami. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sama seperti mereka. Apa kau hanya mementingkan para manusia yang mempunyai harta serta kekuasan, sedangkan kami yang tidak memiliki itu semua harus menerima semua kesengsaran ini.

Jawablah Kami-sama! Jawab pertanyaan ku ini. Setiap hari aku harus melihat teman-teman ku, sahabat-sahabatku, serta orang-orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga pergi meninggalkan diri ku seorang diri.

Mereka terbunuh? Ya mereka semua terbunuh hanya dikarenakan sebuah eksperimen yang tujuannya tidak jelas ini. Dan kenapa kau juga tidak membiarkan aku mati sama seperti mereka Kami-sama.

Apakah dosa yang ku miliki ini terlalu banyak? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki dosa. Merekalah yang memiliki dosa, dan kenapa kau sama sekali belum mengambil nyawa ku ini.

" Hoi cepat makan! Aku tidak punya waktu hanya untuk mengurusi tikus seperti mu ini "

Lamunanku dan semua kemarahan ku buyar setelah mendengar suara bentakkan dari orang yang bertugas menjaga kami. Dia merupakan salah satu yang akan aku bunuh, dia merupakan penjaga dari sel tahanan tempat dimana para kelinci percobaan ditahan.

" Hoi kubilang cepat makan "

 _ **Bziiit!**_

Aaasrrrggg! Sakit, tubuh ku terasa sangat sakit. Sial, hanya karena aku tidak mau makan, dia sampai sampai harus menekan tombol pengaktif chip pada tubuh ku.

" H-ha'i a-aku akan segera makan " ucap ku sambil menahan rasa sakit dikarenakan sengatan listrik pada tubuhku.

" Bagus "

Setelah itu, sengatan listrik pada tubuh ku menghilang. Sial! Aku harus cepat-cepat makan, jika tidak dia kan kembali mengaktifkan chip yang ada pada tubuh ku.

Aku pun mengambil piring yang berisikan nasi yang dicampur dengan air dan bawang merah. Ya, inilah makanan yang diberikan kepada kami. Makanan yang dicampurkan menjadi satu, sehingga air yang ada pada piring ini juga berfungsi sebagai air minum bagi kami.

Aku pun memakan, makanan yang tidak layak itu dengan lahap. Hanya inilah yang bisa menjadi sumber tenaga ku. Kami diberi makan seperti ini hanyalah sekali dalam sehari.

Dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 11 malam, kami habiskan untuk menjadi seorang kelinci percobaan. Lalu dari jam 11 malam sampai jam 2 pagi kami habiskan untuk beristirahat. Dan dari jam 2 pagi sampai jam 6 pagi kami gunakan untuk berolahraga, atau bisa dibilang olahraga paksa. Dan setelah itu kembali menjadi seorang kelinci percobaan.

Begitulah kehidupan kami sebagai seorang kelinci percobaan, dan jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku yang seorang kelinci percobaan dapat mengetahui mengenai waktu. Dan beberapa hal yang bersangkutan degan peri kemanusiaan.

Itu semua dikarenakan sebelum menjadi seorang kelinci percobaan, aku pernah hidup normal dengan hobi membaca. Hidup tenang saat umur ku 4 tahun **(saat dimana anak-anak sudah mulai mengingat)** sampai 5 tahun, dan selama itu pula aku habiskan untuk membaca buku yang seharusnya tidak dibaca oleh seorang anak kecil. Dan pada saat umurku berumur 5 tahun setengah. Panti asuhan tempat aku tinggal diserang dan anak-anak yang ada disana dibawa ke sini.

Dan begitulah kenapa kami bisa berada disini, dan semenjak aku berumur 5 tahun setengah sampai sekarang, yakni 10 tahun. Aku menjadi seorang kelinci percobaan, dan bisa dibilang akulah kelinci percobaan yang sering mendapat penyiksaan serta yang dapat bertahan dari setiap serum yang disuntikan ke tubuh ku ini.

Dan juga, apa kalian sudah sudah mengetahui siapa nama ku. Jika kalian beranggapan bahwa nama ku adalah No.77, maka kalian salah besar. No.77 hanyalah kode name yang diberikan kepada ku.

Nama asliku adalah Naruto, itulah nama asliku. Terdengar aneh, namun nama tersebut merupakan nama yang sangat berarti bagi ku. Nama yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Kaa-san ku sendiri.

Namun sayangnya, dia terbunuh dalam penyerangan di dalam panti asuhan tempat ku tinggal. Biarlah, sekarang aku harus fokus kepada tujuan utama ku. Yaitu melarikan diri dari sini, dan untuk itu aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya.

Yang tersisa sekarang adalah bagian yang sangat penting dalam rencana pelarian ini. Dan setelah mendapatkannya, maka aku dapat kabur dari sini bersama dengan keluarga ku.

 **Bersambung.**

Gimana menurut kalian? Baguskan atau malah lebih jelek dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama kepengen re-make fanfiction The Trash. Alasannya sih karena kebanyakn adegan di sana terkesan di paksakan, jadi saya berusaha memperbaikinya.

Dan selain itu, fic ini bakalan mengandung unsur serta alur yang akan sangat mirip dari berbagai anime yang sudah pernah saya tonton. Namun tenang saja, saya Cuma akan mengambil beberapa saja, dan sisanya berasal dari otak saya.

Mungkin itu saja, dan mohon maaf jika ada beberapa reader yang tidak suka. Mungkin itu saja, dan untuk chapter berikutnya akan saya usahan update secepatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Kingdom, and Romance.**

 **Warning : AU, Magic world, All Char-Human, Kata-kata kasar, tidak sesuai EYD, Blood Scane, Crossover, Gray!Naru, Overpower!Naru, Semi Mitologi, Future Theme.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ? x ?**

 **Chapter 2 : Day Before Torture.**

 **6 Mei 2030, Ryuuchi Corp.  
02.00 AM**

Ryuuchi Corp, merupakan nama dari sebuah perusahaan ternama yang berada di wilayah Ibukota Lionest Kingdom. Sebuah perusahaan yang dikenal sebagai penghasil alat-alat teknologi canggih, alat-alat sihir, maupun alat-alat medis yang sangat muktahir.

Semua penemuan yang dihasilkan oleh Ryuuchi Corp, dijual ke setiap kerajaan. Sehingga banyak orang-orang yang mengenal Ryuuchi Corp, sebagai Raja nya para penemu. Namun dibalik ketenaran nama Ryuuchi Corp, terdapat sebuah rahasia kelam dibalik ketenarannya.

Rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan sang Raja Lionest juga tidak mengetahui rahasianya. Sebuah rahasia yang sanggup membuat pandangan orang-orang terhadap Ryuuchi Corp berubah seketika.

Eksperimen ilegal serta penggunaan bahan bahan berbaya, merupakan satu dari sekian banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Ryuuchi Corp. Sebuah Eksperimen ilegal yang bertujuan untuk menciptakan sebuah ekstensi yang baru.

Sebuah ekstensi yang dapat melampau batas dari seorang manusia bisa, sebuah ekstensi yang dapat hidup abadi dan sebuah ekstensi yang dapat menjadi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat dari semua ras yang ada. Semua eksperimen itu hanya bertujuan untuk menciptakan ekstensi yang dapat menandingi kekuatan dari para ras yang masih hidup saat ini.

Saat ini, disebuah penjara bawah tanah Ryuuchi Corp, terlihat sosok anak kecil bersurai hitam spike tengah tertidur dilantai penjara yang saat ini suhu dari udara saat ini sangatlah dingin. Dan itu semua dapat diihat dari tubuh anak kecil itu yang tengah menggigil dikarenakan tidak dapat menahan udara dingin itu.

 **Naruto Pov.**

Dingin! Brrrrggg! Entah kenapa suhu kali sedikit berbeda dari pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Apa karena sedang musim dingin atau sedang musim gugur. Huh! Gara-gara terlalu lama tinggal di bawah tanah aku sampai tidak mengetahui bagaimana situasi diatas sana.

 _'Sial, karena udara dingin ini tidur ku menjadi tidak nyenyak. Sebaiknya aku bangun saja, lagi pula tidak ada gunanya tidur lagi.'_

Dengan perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mata ku, dan yang pertama kali yang kulihat adalah sebuah obor yang tengah menyala diluar jeruji penjara ku. Melihat keluar sel, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat satupun dari para penjaga yang seharusnya bertugas.

Pergi kemana mereka? Apa terjadi sesuatu. Tidak mungkin, memangnya masalah apa yang akan terjadi di penjara bawah tanah ini. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya obor-obor disetiap penjuru sel dinyalakan.

" HOI " teriak ku.

Suara teriakan ku pun bergema kepenjuru tempat, namun entah kenapa tidak ada respon maupun suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Biasanya setiap kali aku berteriak pasti para penjaga itu akan datang, ini benar-benar aneh.

" Oii Gaki, jangan berteriak seenanknya. Apa kau ingin membuat masalah lagi ? "

Tiba-tib saja muncul seorang menjaga di depan sel ku, sepertinya masih ada yang bisa mendengar suara teriakan ku. Tapi aneh, Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki nya?

"Ano...penjaga-san, kenapa obor-obor di setiap sel dinyalakan. Apa terjadi sesuatu ? " tanya ku.

" Kau tidak perlu tahu " ucap penjaga itu.

Dan penjaga itu pun pergi menuju ke ujung sel ini, yang diaman adalah tempat diamana para penjanga sering berkumpul. Namun baru, beberapa langkah saja dia meninggalkan sel ku. Tiba tiba saja dia berbalik dan menatap kearah ku.

" Oii Gaki, apa kau lapar ? " tanya Penjaga itu.

Hah, lapar? Apa maksudnya,kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menanyakan itu.

" Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa yang tidak lapar jika yang harus kami makan hanyalah nasi yang dicampur air " ucap ku.

" Kalau begitu, ambil ini " ucap penjaga itu sambil melempar sepotong roti ke sel penjara ku.

 **Hup!**

Ku ulurkan tangan ku, dan aku pun berhasil menangkap sepotong roti itu. Namun aku sama sekali belum memakannya, bisa saja didalam roti ini sudah terdapat racun.

" Roti itu aman, kau bisa memakannya tanpa harus takut "

" Bagaimana aku bisa percaya perkataan mu. Kalian para penjaga selalu menyiksa kami, dan tiba tiba saja kau memberiku roti. Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu bukan? " tanya ku dengan marah.

" Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Jika kau tidak mau, sebaiknya kembalikan saja roti itu kepada ku"

" Tidak akan " ucap ku yang menjauh dari jeruji ku.

" Roti yang kau makan itu tidaklah gratis Gaki!, kau harus membayarnya " ucapnya ketika roti tersebut hampir tergigit oleh ku.

" Lalu kau ingin aku membayar nya? Jangan bercanda penjaga-san, Kau tahu bukan aku ini seorang kelinci percobaan, dan mana mungkin aku memiliki uang " ucap ku.

" Aku sama sekali tidak butuh uang, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah tenaga mu "

" Maksud mu ? " tanya ku.

" Aku ini hanyalah penjaga pengganti, penjaga yang sesungguhnya saat ini tengah berkumpul. Dan aku ini hanyalah seorang petugas kebersihan, jika kau mau membatu ku bekerja. Akan aku berikan kau Roti yang lebih banyak, bagaimana ?."

Sepertinya saat-saat seperti ini bisa aku gunakan untuk menjalankan rencana terkhir ku. Terlebih lagi, aku dapat melihat sebuah logo seperti buku pada bahu penjaga itu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan di perpustakaan ? "

" Kau cukup pintar untuk ukuran seekor kelinci percobaan. " ucapnya yang terdengar seperti menghina.

" Katakan saja, apa yang harus aku lakukan ? "

" Pekerjaan cukup mudah, kau hanya harus membersihkan perpustakaan. Dan sebagai hadiah bonusnya akan aku izinkan kau untuk membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Bagaimana, setuju ? "

" Baiklah aku setuju" ucap ku.

 _ **Klik! Kriieeet!**_

Setelah itu, dia membuka pintu jeruji sel ku dan aku pun keluar dari jeruji yang sudah mempenjarakan ku.

" Apa kau tidak takut jika aku kabur dari tempat ini ?" tanya ku.

" Untuk apa? Jika kau berusaha kabur, maka setelah kau melewati pemidai keamanan. Maka chip yang ada pada tubuh mu akan hidup langsung aktif dan membunuh mu " ucapnya dengan santai.

Huh! Sesuai degaan ku. Tidak mungkin untuk seorang penjaga perpustakaan akan bersikap sangat santai setelah mengeluarkan aku yang notabane nya adalah seorang kelinci percobaan.

 _ **Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Suara langkah kaki kami bergema ke setiap sudut ruangan, dan hanya obor-obor yang menyala yang mejadi penuntun jalan kami. Dan setiap kali aku melewati penjara tempat dimana para kelinci percobaan ditahan.

Aku dapat melihat mereka tengah tidur dengan nyenyak, tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang terasa di setiap penjuru penjara ini. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sunyi ini, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup berbeda dari ruangan lainnya.

Saat ini didepanku terlihatlah sebuah koridor yang cukup panjang yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang memancarkan cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi setiap penjuru jalan ku.

Melihat kesamping, aku dapat melihat sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Sebuah gedung yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu putih serta terlihat juga beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih tengah berlalu lalang disana.

" Itu adalah gedung yang dijadikan sebagai tempat penelitian, dan disana jugalah kalian disiksa " ucap penjaga itu.

Tempat kami disiksa, tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku pikir ini hanyalah ruangan bawah tanah biasa. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada sebuah gedung di sini.

"Apa kau pikir tempat ini hanyalah ruangan bawah tanah biasa? " tanya penjaga itu.

Aku hanya diam, meskipun aku juga ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyan tersebut. Tapi aku harus menahan diri, biarlah dia yang menjawab, aku tidak ingin dia curiga kepada ku.

" Sebenarnya, tempat ini adalah sebuah kota bawah tanah yang di buat oleh para ilmuan Ryuuchi Corp, yang digunakan untuk melakukan eksperimen terlarang. Kota ini dibagun tanpa sepengetahuan sang Raja.

Dan bisa dibilang, ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kota bawah tanah yang dimiliki oleh Ryuuchi Corp. Dan setiap Kota memiliki fungs nya masing-masing, seperti kota ini. Kota ini digunakan untuk meneliti serta menciptakan kekuatan yang dimana kekuatan yang diekstrak dari setiap tubuh kelinci percobaan akan dikirim ke tempat pemimpin Ryuuchi Corp berada" ucap penjaga itu.

Tidak dapat dipercaya, ternya masih ada tempat seperti ini yang dimiliki oleh Ryuuchi Corp. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa setiap kota bawah tanah ini pasti digunakan oleh para Ilmuan gila itu untuk meneliti sesuatu yang baru.

Dan para anak-anak yang terlantar dan tak teruruslah yang dijadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan mereka. Dan kurasa, itulah penyebab kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak pernah kehabisan para kelinci percobaan.

" Kita sudah sampai "

Ucapan dari penjaga itu membuyarkan lamunan ku, dan ketika aku melihat kedepan. Aku dapat melihat ratusan buku yang tersusun rapi pada setiap lemari. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya temapat ini tidak pernah dibersihkan. Itu semua terbukti dengan banyaknya debu disetiap penjuru perpustakaan ini.

" Tugasmu adalah membersihakan tempat ini, dan setelah selesai aku kan memberikan mu Roti lagi " ucap penjaga itu.

Dan setelah itu, penjaga itu pergi meninggalkan ku seorang diri diperpustakaan yang kumuh ini. Bahkan ketika penjaga itu menutup pintu, aku dapat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci dari luar.

Melihat ke setiap sudut perpustakaan, dan yang terlihat hanyalah debu serta buku-buku yang masih berada di dalam lemari kaca yang berdebu.

' _Sebaiknya aku mulai saja membersihkan nya, dan selagi membersihkan. Aku juga akan mencari beberapa buku yang mungkin akan berguna untuk ku nanti nya'_

...

...

Akhirnya selesai juga! tidak kusangka membersihkan perpustakaan sanagt-lah melelahkan. Dan kelelahan ku ini sepertinya setimpal degan hasil yang aku dapatkan. Selain Roti-roti yang akan aku dapatkan nanti nya.

Aku juga menyembunyikan beberapa buku yang sangat penting, serta aku juga mendapatkan peta Kota bawah tanah ini. Bahkan ketika aku membersihkan perpustakaan ini, aku juga mendapatkan sebuah Pistol yang masih memiliki beberapa peluru didalam nya.

' _Yosh! Sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kunci dari setiap sel yang memenjarakan keluarga ku. Dan setelah itu kami bisa keluar dari sini bersama-sama'_

 _ **Kriiieet!**_

Tiba-tiba saja ku menengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan ketika aku melihat ke pintu masuk perpustakaan, aku dapat melihat penjaga yang sebelumnya yang memberikan tugas kepada ku masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

" Kerja bagus, dan ini roti-roti yang aku janjikan " ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kota.

Aku pun menerima kotak itu, dan membuka kotak tersebut. Dan terlihatlah beberapa potong roti yang berada di dalam kotak ini. Tidak ku sangkan dia menepati janjinya.

" Dan kau juga boleh membawa buku-buku yang kau sembunyikan itu " ucap penjaga itu.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan nya benar-benar terkejut, apa selama ini dia mengawasi ku?. Tapi kenapa dia membiarkan aku untuk membawa buku-buku itu.

" Sebenarnya, ini adalah hari terakhir aku bekerja disini. Dan sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dunia gelap ini, setidaknya aku ingin menolong para anak-anak disini " ucap penjaga itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa kunci.

" Ini adalah kunci yang mengekang kekuatan sihir kau dan keluarga mu. Carilah waktu yang tepat untuk kabur dari sini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu mu soal Chip yang ditanamkan di tubuh kalian. Karena aku sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan informasi apapun mengenai chip iu "

Tidak dapat dipercaya, ditempat seperti ini masih ada seseorang yang peduli dengan kami. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara nya itu, apa jangan jangan ini hanyalah jebakan.

Disaat aku tengah memikirkan atas tindakan dari penjaga perpustakaan itu, tiba-tiba saja di memasukkan kunci berserta buku yang sudah ku sembunyikan kedalam kotak roti ku ini.

" Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke sel mu. Sebentar lagi para penjaga akan kembali bertugas " ucap penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Setelah itu, kami pun pergi meninggalkan perputakaan dan kembali pergi menuju sel tempat ku berada. Namun selama perjalanan menuju sel ku, beberapa kali aku singgah di beberapa sel milik keluarga ku, untuk memberi mereka beberapa potong roti yang aku dapatkan.

...

...

 _ **Traaak!**_

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi kedalam sel ku, dan pintu sel ku pun kembali ditutup. Dan setelah itu, penjaga perpustakaan itu pergi meninggalkan ku di dalam kesunyian lagi.

' _Sebaiknya aku segera menyusun rencana untuk pelarian kami. Kunci dari setiap sel serta pengekang kekuatan sihir kami sudah berada di tangan ku. Dan begitu pula dengan peta dari koto ini. Dan yang tersisa saat ini adalah cara menonaktifkan chip yang ada pada tubuh kami '_ batin ku.

Aku pun mengambil kotak yang menjadi tempat ku menyembunyikan barang-barangku. Membuka penutupnya, dan mengambil sebuah buku yang menurutku bisa menonaktifkan Chip pada tubuh ku.

Dan setelah itu, aku pun membaca buku tersebut dalam keadaan remang. Meskipun sulit namun aku tetap berusaha untuk membaca buku tersebut. Karena hanya buku inilah harapan ku satu-satu nya untuk menonaktifkan chip pada tubuh kami.

Selama aku membaca, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara dari langkah kaki seseorang maupun suara dari jebakan yang aku pasang secara diam-diam tadi. Terlebih lagi, makanan yang seharusnya Cuma diberikan saat malam hari, tiba-tiba dikirim dengan menggunakan Teleport Magic.

..

Akhirnya selesai juga, buku yang menjelaskan tentang chip yang berada didalam tubuh para kelinci percobaan, akhirnya selesai aku baca. Dan ternyata untuk mematikannya, yang aku perlukan hanyalah alat pemancarnya saja.

' _Apa aku harus minta bantuan dari orang tadi?...tidak, bisa saja ini merupakan rencana darinya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan renca ku ini diketahui oleh nya'_

Diam dan terus berpikir, hanya itulah yang dapat aku lakukan. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepala ku. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bodoh, selama ini aku sudah memiliki kunci pengekang sihir.

Dengan kata lain, untuk saat ini aku bisa menggunakan _Magic_ milik ku. Meskipun aku tidak ahli dalam menggunakan _Magic_. Namun aku harus tetap berusaha untuk mengerahkan semua kemampuan ku untuk menguasai _Magic_ milik ku ini. Setidaknya, aku harus bisa mempertahankan _Mana_ yang aku miliki sampai aku menemukan alat pemancarnya.

Megambil kunci pengekang sihir, dan setelah itu melepaskan pengekang pada tubuh ku ini. Dan setelah aku melepaskan pengekangnya, aku dapat merasakan _Mana_ milik ku mengalir keseluruh tubuh ku.

' _Sekarang, aku harus pergi menuju keruangan yang sering dikunjungi oleh para penjaga. Dan disana pasti aku akan menemukan alat pemancarnya. Jika pun tidak, pasti aku akan menemukan sebuah petunjuk disana '_

Ku angkat tangan kananku tinggi-tinggi dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk memunculkan _Magic_ ku. Membayangkan sebuah benda yang besar namun kuat dan tajam, serta dapat menebas benda apapun.

 _ **Sriing!**_

Melihat keatas, dan terlihatlah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih yang berputar secara konstan. Lalu dari lingkaran sihir itu, kaluarlah sebuah ganggang pedang. Aku yang melihat ganggang pedang itu tidak dapat menahan rasa senangku, sebab inilah pertama kalinya aku menggunakan _Magic_ milik ku setelah dua tahun berada disini.

 _ **Greeab! Braagk!**_

Ku genggam ganggang pedang itu, dan kutarik dengan sepenuh tenaga ganggang pedang itu. Dan keluarlah sebilah besi tipis nan panjang yang ukurannya dua kali ukuran tubuh ku, dan sebilah besi tibis itu langsung menghantam permukaan lantai yang langsung menciptakan sebuah retakan.

" Akhirnya!...hari pembalasan kalian akhirnya telah tiba " ucap ku.

Pandangan ku langsung terfokus ke jeruji sel yang ada didepan ku, sebuah jeruji yang sebentar lagi akan hancur. Mengambil ancang-ancang, dan setelah itu aku langsung menebas pedang ku.

 _ **Braaaagk!**_

Suara gaduh dari hancurnya jeruji sel ku menggema dipenjuru koridor penjara ini. Suara yang cukup untuk menarik perhatian dari para penjaga.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

Sepertinya dugaan ku benar, tidak lama setelah kegaduhan yang aku ciptakan terjadi. Sebuah bola api melesat kearah ku, dan betapa bodohnya penjaga itu. Menyerang dengan menggunakan _Magic_ yang dapat dilihat dalam keadaan gelap.

" Baka !"

 _ **Triiing!**_

Ku ayunkan pedang besar milik ku, dan kupukul serangan bola api itu dengan pedang ku ini. Setelah itu, bola api itu melesat menuju ke tempat asalnya.

 _ **Bruuush!**_

Sebuah kobaran api tercipta setelah serangan itu mengenai sang pemilik dari bola api itu. Kobaran api itu pun juga membakar tubuh dari penjaga itu, meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan keadaan dari penjaga itu.

Dia benar-benar meremehkan ku, mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat kobaran api itu yang telah membakar tubuh dari penjagaa itu, maka dia akan merasa senang. Namun tidak dengan diri ku, meskipun aku berhasil membalikan serangannya.

Namun serangan itu tidak mungkin bisa membunuh seorang penjaga, terlebih lagi saat ini dia bekerja kepada perusahaan Ryuuchi Corp. Tentunya untuk menjadi seorang penjaga, diperlukannya kemampaun yang mahir dalam bertarung maupun Magic.

Dan begitu pula dengan penjaga ini, aku sanagt yakin bahwa kemampuan nya yang sebenarnya masih belum dia tunjukkan.

" Dilihat dari ekspresi mu, kau sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahwa aku masih hudup ya " ucap penjaga itu, didalam kobaran api.

Aku sama sekali tidak membalasnya, karena tidak ada gunanya membalas perkataan dari penjaga itu. karena semakin lama aku menanggapi nya, maka semakin cepat bantuan akan dikirim kan.

" Lihat ekspresi mu itu, itu benar-benar sangat menjijikan. Tapi tidak apa, karena aku ini sangat suka membunuh orang-orang yang berwajah dingin seperti mu" ucap penjaga itu sambil menciptakan serangan berikutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja kobaran api itu terhisap oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, dan ketika seluruh kobaran api terhisap sepenuhnya. Terlihatlah sang penjaga itu terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan seragam nya sama sekali tidak mengalami kerusakan.

' _Sial! aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kalau aku akan berhadapan dengan penjaga itu'_ batin ku yang merutuki kebodohan ku ini.

Aku dapat melihat, bahwa penjaga itu tengah berdiri sambil menatap ku dengan pandangan meremehkannya. Aku benci untuk mengakui nya, namun untuk saat ini aku hanya akan celaka jika aku menghadapi penjaga itu.

" Bisakah kau menghibur ku bocah? " ucap penjaga tersebut sambil merapal matra.

Secara perlahan-lahan di kedua telapak tangannya mulai terbentuk bola api yang ukurannya seperti bola kaki. Aku yang melihat bola api itu, memutuskan untuk lari. Untuk saat ini aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi, setidaknya sampai keadaan menjadi tenang.

 _ **Wuuush!**_

Ku lemparkan pedangku kearah penjaga itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung kabur dari penjaga itu. Hanya ini yang dapat aku pikirkan untuk saat ini, aku terlalu panik untuk menghadapi penjaga itu.

Berlari dan terus berlari, menyusuri setiap koridor ini, meskipun keadaanya tidak terlalu gelap. Namun aku harus tetap berhati-hati, dan beruntunya diriku karena saat ini aku sama sekali tidak mengenakan apapa pun yang melindungi kaki ku.

Jadi suara dari langkah kaki ku sama sekali tidak akan kedengaran oleh mereka, namun setiap kali aku melewati sel para kelinci percoban. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat satu orang pun yang berada di sel nya.

Disaat aku tengah berlari, tiba-tiba saja kaki ku tersandung. Dan akibatnya aku terjatuh, dan kepala ku langsung terbentur ke jeruji besi yang ada didepan ku.

' _Si-sial! '_ umpat ku.

" Hahahahah! Tidak dapat dipercaya. Kau dapat keluar dari Magic ku hanya dengan terjatuh. Kau ini benar-benar hebat bocah. Hahahahahahha! " tawa penjaga itu.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan dari pejaga itu merasa bingung. Dapat keluar dari Magic nya, memangnya aku bisa masuk kedalam Magic? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa aku terjatuh didepan penjaga ini.

" Dari ekspresi mu itu, sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ku ya? Tapi tidak apa, karena hari ini aku sedang senggang, maka aku akan menjelaskannya pada mu "

Senggang? Apa maksudnya, apa dia tidak berpatroli melihat para kelinci percobaan yang lain. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kelinci percobaan yang lainnya.

" Beberapa menit yang lalu kau baru saja terkena _**Ilusion Magic**_ milik ku. Dan Magic yang baru saja aku gunakan merupak Magic tipe Support. Yang artinya Magic ini dapat dikuasai oleh siapa pun.

Lalu kegunaan dari Magic ini adalah untuk memperangkap orang dalam sebuah ilusi yang terlihat sebuah nyata. Dan ilusi tersebut dapat dikendalikan oleh sang pengguna ilusion Magic itu sendiri. "

Aku mengerti! Jadi itulah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak melihat satu pun para kelinci percobaan. Yang selama ini yang aku lihat hanyalah sebuah ilusi, dan juga aku sudah dipermainkan oleh orang ini.

 _ **[ Fire Magic : Chaotic Flame ]**_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku terasa seperti terikat. Apa jangan-jangan barusan dia mengeluarkan Magic nya lagi. Ku alihkan pandangan ku belakang, dan terlihatlah sebuah sulur api tengah melilit tubuh ku.

Meskipun yang mengikatku adalah sebuah api, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasa panas. Meskipun begitu, entah mengapa aku merasakan _Mana_ milik ku secara perlahan mulai terkuras.

" Chaotic Flame merupakan salah satu Magic original milik ku. Kemampuan dari Magic ini adalah dapat menyerap Mana dari sang korban. Dan ketika aku menghilangkan Chotic Flame, maka Mana dari sang korban akan berpindah kepada ku " ucap penjaga itu.

Meskipun sayup-sayup, namun aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Magic yang sedang mengikat ku ini merupakan penyebab kenapa Mana milik ku terkuras. Secara perlahan-lahan kesadaran ku mulai menghilang.

Namun sebelum kesadaran ku menghilang sepenuhnya, aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah mendekat menuju ketempat kami. Dan ketika aku menatap ke asal suara langkah kaki itu, kesadaranku sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang.

 **Naruto Pov End.**

...

...

 **Bersambung!**

Ohayou Minna-san, gimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini. Apakah terkesan hambar? atau biasa-biasa saja, authot harap kalian dapat menikmati fanfic milik author ini. Dan sebelum author mengakhiri chapter kali ini, author ingin meminta bantuan dari para readers.

Pertama, catatan mengenai mantra setiap Magic milik author hilang. Dan dikarenakan mantra dari setiap Magic itu sangat berarti, maka dari itu author harap para reader bisa membantu author.

Mantra nya bebas, mantra nya boleh untuk Magic Element ( Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Light, Dark, Ice, Sand ) atau mingkin Magic lainya,para readers terserah untuk menentukannya.

Dan Mantra yang paling menarik,akan author gunakan. Lalu yang kedua mengenai mata uang dalam fic ini, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui bahwa mata uang disini adalah Berry.

Dan untuk sistemnya cukup simpel, yakni setiap angka keluar. Maka versi aslinya hanya perlu menambahkan 2 angka nol di belakangnya, misalnya saja 10 Berry maka yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah menambah angka nol nya saja dan berubah menjadi 1000. Mungkin itu saja, dan akan author usaha-in untuk update secepatnya.

 _ **See you Minna-san**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi Yang menjalan kan dan tetap semangat meskipun Puasa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry Kalau telat! Hehehehe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Ps: Untuk My Life akan kembali Update setelah puasa ataupun satu hari sebelum hari raya Idul fitri )**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Kingdom, Sci-fi, and Romance.**

 **Warning : AU, Magic world, All Char-Human, Kata-kata kasar, tidak sesuai EYD, Blood Scane, Crossover, Gray!Naru, Overpower!Naru, Semi Mitologi, Future Theme.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ? x ?**

 **Chapter 3 : Alone.**

 **7 Mei 2030, Ryuuchi Corp.**

Disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh komputer, terlihat seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam spike tengah terikat disebuah kursi besi. Disamping anak kecil itu, terdapat sebuah meja yang dimana pada beja itu terdapat beberapa alat medis maupun alat-alat tajam.

Baju yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya sudah tidak lagi dia kenakan, dan pada sekujur tubuhnya terdapatlah beberapa kabel yang saling terhubung pada komputer yang memiliki ukuran yang paling besar di ruangan itu.

Didepan komputer tersebut, terlihatlah dua orang pria dewasa yang saat ini tengah fokus pada komputer di depan mereka. Pria pertama memiliki surai abu-abu sebahu dan mengenakan kacama bulat, selain itu pakaiaan yang dikenakan olehnya menunjukan bahwa dia itu merupakan seorang ilmuan. Pada dada kanannya terdapat sebuah pin nama yang bertuliskan **Kabuto Yakushi**.

Sedangkan pria yang kedua memiliki penampilan yang terkesan mewah. Mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang Raja, dipadukan dengan surai hitam panjang, kulit putih pucat, serta bola mata emas dengan pupil vertikal menandakan bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang Raja.

" Semua persiapan untuk projek utama telah selesai Orochimaru-Sama " ucap Kabuto kepada pria yang mengenakan pakaian layaknya raja.

" Kalau begitu, segera sadarkan dia. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi " ucap Orochimaru.

" Yes My Lord! "

Setelah itu, Kabuto pun menekan salah satu tobol pada keyboard komputernya. Dan tiba-tiba saja salah satu kabel yang melekat pada tubuh anak kecil itu mengeluarkan percikan listrik.

 _ **Bziiitttt!**_

Mata anak kecil itu langsung terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah sengatan pada jantung nya. Dan yang pertama kali yang dilihat oleh anak kecil itu adalah beberapa layar monitor yang hanya memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kosong nan gelap.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " sapa Orochimaru kepada anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar suara sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, langsung melihat kesumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapa nya.

" Ka-kau..." ucap Naruto yang tertahan.

" Hm...ada apa ? " tanya Orochimaru sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

" Bajingan...lepaskan aku, cepat lepaskan aku brengsek. Lepaskan aku, sebelum aku membunuh mu Orochimaru " teriak Naruto penuh emosi.

 _ **Plaak!**_

Sebuah tamparan nan keras harus diterima oleh Naruto, dan Naruto yang mendapat tamparan itu, langsung menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya.

" Kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah ya Naruto-kun. Padahal setahun yang lalu aku sudah memperingati mu untuk merupah sikap mu, namun sepertinya itu sia-sia " ucap Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-sama ? " panggil Kabuto.

" Segera beritahu yang lainnya untuk segera memulainya, dan kau bertugas menangani Naruto. Aku akan menikmati pertunjukkannya " ucap Orochimaru yang menjauh dari Naruto.

" Yes, My Lord! "

Kabuto pun mendekat kearah Naruto, dan mengambil sebuah jarum suntik pada meja yang berada disamping Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pada layar monitor di depan Naruto menampilkan seluruh anggota keluarga yang saat ini tengah terikat sama sepertinya.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka Orochimaru, cepat katakan pada ku " teriak Naruto.

" Hanya sebuah eksperimen kecil-kecilan, kau nikmati saja tontonannya Naruto " ucap Orochimaru.

Dan setelah itu, Kabuto pun menyuntikan serum tersebut pada leher Naruto. Dan setelah Kabuto menyuntikan serum tersebut kepada Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara teriakan dari anggota keluarga nya.

" **Aaaaarrrrgggg! "**

" **Kyaaaaa!...Iittaiiii "**

Seperti itulah suara terikan setiap anggota keluar Naruto, dan Naruto yang melihat adegan penyiksaan anggota keluarganya hanya dapat meraung serta sengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya kepada Orochimaru.

 **Naruto Pov.**

" Hentika! Kumohon hentikan, Orochimaru. " teriak ku kepada Orochimaru.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan dari diri ku ini, sial! Jika aku tidak segera menghentikannya maka mereka akan bernasib sama seperti yang lainnya.

" Mualailah Kabuto " ucap Orochimaru.

Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya dengan 'mulai', apa dia masih memiliki rencana lain. Kumohon, hentikan! Sudah cukup, biarlah aku yang menerima semua penyiksaan mereka.

 _ **Craaas!**_

" Aaaarggghhh! "

Sakit! Ini benar-benar sakit. Apa yang terjadi? Kualihkan pandanganku pada sumber rasa sakit ku. Dan dapat kulihat bahwa jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kiri ku baru saja terpotong oleh sebuah guntung rumput.

" Kerja bagus Kabuto. Lakukan terus menerus sampai apa yang kita cari muncul " ucap Orochimaru dengan nada psycho nya.

" Ha'i "

Kabuto pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan kali ini dia mengambil sebuah tang di meja samping ku. Dan setelah itu, dia mengapitkan tang tersebut pada jari kelingking kaki ku.

 _ **Craaas!**_

" Aaaaaarrrrggghhh!"

Dengan paksa, dia mencabut jari kelingkingku. Sakit! Ini benar-benar sakit, aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan pada saat penyiksaan, rasa sakit ini sama sekali tidak pernah aku rasakan.

Ku alihkan padangan ku pada jari kelingkingku, dan dapat kulihat darah yang mengalir dengan deras dari bekas jari ku. Tidak membiarkan aku untuk mengambil nafas, lagi-lagi dia mencabuti jari-jari ku yang lainnya.

Aku hanya dapat berteriak kesakitan, apakah aku akan mati setelah ini? Aku harap iya, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan hidupku yang penuh akan penderitaan ini. Bahkan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tengah menarikku kedasar kegelapan.

Sepertinya kesadaranku akan menghilang! Minna, gomen. Aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku, jika saja aku memiliki kekuatan yang besar aku pasti akan menyelatkan kalian.

 _ **Greeeb!**_

Tiba-tiba saja rambutku dijambak, dan aku dapat melihat senyum pscho pada wajah Kabuto. Huh! Apa kali ini dia akan memenggal kepala ku? Jika benar, maka cepatlah lakukan.

" Hoi, kau belum boleh untuk tidur. Kau tahu! Tugas mu belumlah selesai, dan jika kau berani tertidur maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi, pada keluarga mu " ucap Kabuto.

Aku sudah tidak peduli! Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah kematian ku. Aku ingin segera menyusil keluarga ku yang lainnya. Dan aku sudah siap untuk menerima hukan dari mendiang anggota keluarga ku, dikarenakan tidak dapat melindungi anggota keluarga ku yang masih hidup.

 _ **Craaasss!**_

" Aaaarrrgggg! "

Sakit! Tanganku sangat sakit, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada tanganku. Kulihat kearah tangan ku, dan betapa terkejutnya diri ku ketika melihat pergelangan tangan kiri ku sudah terpotong.

" **Aaaaarrrrgggggg! "**

Ku alihkan padangan ku pada layar monitar, dan dapat kulihat salah satu dari keluarga ku berteriak kesakitan. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya membesar dan akhirnya tubuhnya meledak disertai dengan darah yang keluar serta menyebar keseluruh ruangan, hingga menutupi kamera pengawas.

" Satu sudah selesai, bawa yang lainnya masuk " ucap Orochimaru.

" Apa yang lainnya? Cukup, apa kau ingin membunuh mereka. Bukankah hal yang seperti itu, dilarang? Yang kalian inginkan hanyalah kekuatan pada tubuh mereka, tapi kenapa kalian sampai membunuh mereka " teriak ku pada Orochimaru.

" Khu...khu...khu, itu memang benar. Namun menurut laporan mengenai eksperimen mereka, aku menemukan bahwa setiap serum yang disuntikan pada mereka. Sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dan itu sangatlah mengecewakan..." ucap nya dengan ada yang dibuat-buat kecewa.

" Dan aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan mereka, jadi lebih baik aku bunuh saja. Bukankah itu lebih baik Naruto-kun ?"

" Dasar monster! Kau membunuh mereka hanya dikarenkan mereka tidak berguna. Akan kubunuh kau! Akan kubunuh kau Orochi...Aaaaarrrrrggghhhh! " ucapan ku terhenti ketika tiba tiba saja perelangan tangan kanan ku dipotong.

" Jaga ucapan mu itu bocah, saat ini kau sedang berbicara degan seorang raja " ucap Kabuto sambil membersihkan pisau yang dia gunakan untuk memotong tangan ku.

" Kau pikir aku pedu-...Aarrrgghhh! "

Lagi-lagi perkataan ku harus terhenti ditengah jelan, dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Dan dapat kulihat, pisau yang sebelumnya dipegang oleh Kabuto, sudah tertancap dengan sempurna pada paha kanan ku. Kembali ku lihat kearah Kabuto, dan dapat kulihat saat ini pada tanganya terdapat paku-paku yang memiliki ukuran yang besar.

" Kita mulai dengan metode yang baru Naruto. Ketika aku menancapkan paku ini, aku ingin kau menghitung dari seribu dalam kelipatan tujuh. Kau mengerti Naruto ? " tanya Kabuto yang sudah siap untuk menancapkan paku pada bahu kiri ku.

" Tidak akan per-...Aaarrrggg! "

Sial! Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya tanpa menunggu aku selesai untuk berbicara.

" Mulai lah Naruto " ucap nya yang kembali menancapkan paku yang lainnya.

" Aaaarrrgggg! "

" Masih belum ya ? "

" Aaaarrrrggggg! "

" Atau aku perlu, memerintahkan ilmuan yang lainnya untuk memasukkan serum peledak pada tubuh keluarga mu ? " tanya nya yang kembali menancapkan paku yang lainnya.

" Aaaaarrrrggg! "

Aku hanya dapat berteriak! Aku sama sekai tidak bisa membelas ucapannya, Aaarrrggg! Ma-masih ada lagi? Ap-apa yang harus ku lakukan. Berpikir, berpikir lah Nar...Aaaarrrggg! tidak ada gunanya, a-aku harus melakukannya.

" Se-serribu...Aaarrrggg! "

" Lanjutkan " ucapnya.

" Se-sembila-...Aaarrrggg! sem-bilan ratu-...Aarrrgg! rat-tus sembi-...Aarrrgg! sem-bbilan ti-...AAArrrggg! tiga " ucap ku yang dengan susah payah.

 **Naruto Pov End.**

...

 _ **SkipTime, 4 Juni 2030  
Ryuuchi Corp.**_

Hari demi hari terus Naruto lewati dengan penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Kabuto berserta ilmuan yang lainnya. Bahkan sudah hampi satu bulan Naruto disiksa oleh para Ilmuan Ryuuchi Corp.

Dan selama itu, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto, kemarin merupakan hari kematian dari anggota keluarga Naruto yang tersisa. Dan saat ini yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto seorang.

Selama penyiksaan itu pula, Naruto harus tetap menjaga kesadarannya supaya dia dapat meringankan sedikit penderitaan keluarga nya. Dengan menghitung kelipatan tujuh dari seribu, dan hal tersebut dapat membuat Naruto tetap terjaga.

Dan selama sebulan itu juga, Naruto juga mengalami perubahaan. Rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna hitam pekat sekarang sudah berubah menjadi putih. Anggota tubuhnya yang sudah terpotong, kembali tumbuh berkat serum regenerasi milik Orochimaru.

Dan saat ini didepan Naruto, sudah terdapat Kabuto yang sepertinya akan segera memulai penyiksaan nya kembali. Mengambil sebilah pisau, dan mengayunkan pisau tersebut kearah perut Naruto.

 _ **Craaasss!**_

Darah segar keluar dari perut Naruto, namun yang anehnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berteriak kesakitan. Padahal saat ini dia masih tersadar, dan itu benar-benar membuat Kabuto dan Orochimaru kebingungan.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu Kabuto ? " tanya Orochimaru.

" Tidak, semua nya masih stabil. Detak jantung nya pun masih stabil, tapi... "

" Tapi?, apa maksud mu Kabuto ? "

" Tapi aliran _Mana_ nya tiba-tiba saja meningkat dengan drastis. Bahkan hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi pada kelinci percobaan yang lainnya " ucap Kabuto.

Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang terlalu fokus pada komputer mereka, sama sekal tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Naruto sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka.

 _Warning! Warning!_

Kata-kata itulah yang terus muncul pada komputer mereka. Sebuah kata yang merujuk pada tanda bahaya, Orochimaru yang melihat tanda itu, langsung berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya Orochimaru ketika melihat kursi yang dihuni oleh Naruto sudah kosong.

" Orochimaru-sama, ada energi asing yang terdeteksi oleh kom-..."

 _ **Blaaar!**_

Perkataan Kabuto pun harus terhenti, setelah dia mendapat serangan dadakan dari arah samping. Dan tanpa sempat untuk menghindar, Kabuto harus menerima serangan berupa api ungu kehitaman yang membakar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Orochimaru yang mendengar suara ledakan dari arah belakang, langsung melompat menjauh dan membalikkan badannya sambil memunculkan lingkaran sihir milik nya.

" Tunjukan diri mu " ucap Orochimaru.

Dan dari lingkaran sihir Orochimaru, keluarlah dua ekor ular phyton yang ukurannya dua kali dari tubuh Orochimaru. Dan dari kobaran api itu, keluarlah sosok bersuarai merah panjang dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Pada bagian punggungnya, terlihat sebuah sayap yang tercipta dari api ungu, serta pada kepalanya terlihat sepsang tanduk hitam.

Mata Orochimaru langsung terbelalak ketika melihat wujud dari sosok yang baru saja menyerang bawahannya. Sosok makhluk yang sudah sangat lama dilupakan oleh umat manusia, sosok makhluk yang berasal dari sebuh ras yang sudah disegel. Serta makhluk yang merupakan penyebab utama terjadi nya perang besar di Britannia

" Demon! " ucap Orochimaru sambil memerintahkan kedua ularnya untuk menyerang makhluk itu.

" **Terkejut! Apa kau terkejut melihat salah satu Ras yang paling ditakuti oleh umat manusia muncul di depan mu, Yokai ? "** ucap makhluk itu sambil membakar kedua ular milik Orochimaru.

" Tentu saja! Kau tahu, yang kurapkan muncul itu iyalah sosok Naga yang mendiami tubuh anak itu. Bukannya sosok Iblis yang terkutuk seperti mu "

" **Oooohh! Jadi tubuh yang ku gunakan ini hanyalah tubuh seorang anak kecil. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh _Mana_ milik ku, dan dikarenakan itu juga aku tidak bisa mempertahankan wujud ku ini untuk waktu yang lama. Bagaimana kalau salam pertama kita, bagaimana kalau..." **

_**Wuuuuushh!**_

Sosok Iblis yang merasuki tubuh Naruto langsung terbang dan melesat menjauh dari daerah laboratorium milik Orochimaru. Dan secara perlahan-lahan pada telapak tanganya mulai tercipta sebuah bola api ungu, yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

" **KU HANCURKAN TEMPAT MU INI YOKAI "** teriak makhluk itu sambil melempar bola api nya.

 **[ Demonic Magic : Hell of Flame ]**

Seketika Iblis itu melempar bola api nya kearah laboratorium Orochimaru, dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah gelombang api ungu tercipta. Dan gelombang api itu langsung membakar setiap benda yang ada didepannya.

 _ **Wuuussh!**_

Namun tiba-tiba saja sosok ular raksasa berwarna ungu menerobos gelombang api itu. Dan diatas kepala ular itu, terlihatlah sosok Orochimaru bersama Kabuto yang dalam kondisi luka parah.

" Jangan percaya diri dulu! Demon " ucap Orochimaru yang merentangkan kedua tanganya kearah Naruto.

 **[ Astaroth Demon Magic : Raging Hell Strom ]**

Dari telapak tangan Orochimaru, tercipta sebuah pusaran api hitam yang bergerak dengan liar. Dan akibatnya setiap benda yang ada didepannya harus berubah menjadu abu, dan begitu pula dengan Iblis yang merasuki tubuh Naruto yang merasakan bahwa pusaran itu tengah menghisap diri nya.

" **Tidak kusangka salah satu dari Raja Iblis ada pada mu, namun satu hal yang harus kau ketahui soal Astaroth Demon. Dia hanyalah Iblis yang lemah, dan merupakan salah satu anak buah ku "** ucap Demon itu.

Tiba-tiba saja gelombang api yang diciptakan oleh Demon itu melebur, dan secara perlahan tubuh Naruto yang dirasuki oleh Demon itu diselimuti oleh api ungu. Dan api ungu itu langsung memadat dan menciptakan sosok makhluk raksasa bertangan empat.

 **[ Mespito Arms : Ashura Demon Arms ]**

Orochimaru yang melihat sosok makhluk bertangan empat itu, langsung menciptakn lingkaran sihir raksasa dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah sosok ular putih raksasa berkepala delapan.

 **[ Legendary Beast : Hachibi no Orochi ]**

Setelah kemunculan ular raksasa itu, kedua makhluk raksasa itu langsung saling bertarung. Dan setiap pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Ashura demon menciptakan sebuah getaran yang amat dasyat, dan begitu pula dengan hantaman Orochi yang menciptakan getaran yang amat besar.

Bahkan langit-langit yang terbuat dari tanah itu mulai berjatuhan, dan setelah pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung cukup lama, terlihatlah sosok Ashura demon milik Naruto mulai melebur. Orochi yang melihat Ashura demon yang mulai melebur, seketika menembakan bola energi berwarna hitam kearah Ashura Demon.

 _ **Blaaaarrrr!**_

Seketika wujud Ashura demon hancur, dan Naruto yang berada didalam Ashura demon itu harus terlempar akibat serangan itu. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Orochi kembali melesat kearah Naruto. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Orochi mengayunkan ekornya sehingga membuat Naruto terlempar keatas.

Dan setiap benda yang dilewati oleh Naruto, harus hancur akibat tidak dapat menahan gaya lontar Naruto yang amat besar. Bahkan tubuh Naruto berhasil menembus langit-langit kota sehingga membuatnya terlontar dari kota bawah tanah.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Orochimaru-sama ? " tanya Kabuto yang melihat tubuh Naruto yang terlontar ke dunia atas.

" Kita biarkan saja, aku sangat yakin bahwa setelah mendapat serangan Bijuudama dari Orochi dia sudah dipastikan akan mati "

" Tapi kita sudah menyuntikan serum regenerasi dengan dosis yang berlebihan, pasti luka yang di alami nya akan kembali beregeberasi "

" Itu tidak mungkin, sudah hampir satu bulan tubuhnya selalu melakukan regenerasi. Dan serum regenerasi itu pasti sudah mencapai batasnya "

" Tap-..."

" Sudahlah Kabuto, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Jika dia masih hidup kita masih bisa melacak dirinya dengan menggunkan chip yang ada pada tubuhnya " ucap Orochimaru yang pergi menuju pintu keluar.

" Namun sayangnya, Chip yang ada pada tubuhnya sudah keluar setelah tubuhnya dirasuki oleh Iblis tadi " ucap Kabuto dengan pelan.

Setelah itu, sosok Orochi yang berada dikota bawah tanah Orochimaru langsung menghilang setelah sebuah lingkaran sihir menelan diri nya. Kabuto yang melihat bahwa saat ini tuan nya tengah menunggu diri nya, langsung berlari menuju tuannya.

" Hilangkan semua bukti yang ada. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan pihak dari Kerajaan utama mengetahui ini. " ucap Orochimaru .

" Yes, My Lord "

...

...

...

 _ **Flashback,[Sebelum Naruto terlontar keluar dari Kota bawah Tanah]**_

 **Lionest Kingdom, Alexandria City.**

Tiba-tiba saja didaerah sekitar gedung Ryuuchi Corp terjadi gempa lokal. Para penduduk yang berada disekitar sana terlihat panik. Tidak ada pemberitahuan bahwa akan ada datangnya gempa.

Bahkan semakin lama, gempanya semakin membesar. Bahkan terlihat beberapa gedung yang berada disana mulai roboh. Beruntung ada beberapa Guardian disana, sehingga membuat para penduduk yang berada disana berhasil diselamtkan.

Akibat dari gempa itu gedung Ryuuchi Corp juga mengalam kehancur, kaca-kaca yang melekat pada gedung itu mulai hancur, bahkan setiap pondasi pada gedung itu ada yang menimpa para penduduk.

 _ **Brrrrrgggggg! Brrrrggg!**_

Semakin lama, semakin banyak pondasi-pondasi dari gedung itu berjatuhan. Tidak ingin timbulnya lebih banyaknya korban lagi, para Guardian memutuskan untuk menciptakan Shield yang dapat melindungi para penduduk.

Dan ketika getaran pada gedung Ryuuchi mulai mereda, terlihatlah sosok asing yang terlempar dari puncak gedung Ryuuchi Corp. Namun sayangnya tak ada seorang pun yang melihat kejadian itu.

Dan tak jauh dari daerah Ryuuchi Corp, terlihatlah Orochimaru bersama Kabuto yang tengah menikmati detik-detik hancurnya gedung Ryuuchi Corp.

" Sepertinya banyak yang harus kita jelaskan kepada Raja Lionest, Orochimaru-sama " ucap Kabuto.

" Kau benar, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menemukan cara supaya Ryuuchi Corp terlepas dari tuduhan gempa barusan. "

" Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Orochimaru-sama "

" Kita akan melanjutka penelitian kita yang lainnya, dan juga tandai bahwa _**Iluminados Project**_ sudah sukses. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah melanjutkan _**Spirit Project**_ dan _**Monster Project**_ hingga sukses,dan beberapa projek yang lainnya.

Dan setelah semua itu selesai, barulah kita akan menjalan kan rencana kita yang sebenarnya. Namun sebelum Projek kita selesai, kita harus mendapatkan kepercayaan setiap Raja di Britannia. Atau semua yang kita lakukan ini hanyalah sia-sia " ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum mengerikannya.

" Yes, My Lord " baas Kabuto.

 _ **Tring! Tring!**_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Kabuto, dan ketika Kabuto membaca pesan tersebut. Kabuto langsung menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Orochimaru.

" Kabuto, kita ke kastil Lionest sekarang. Kita harus membuat bahwa kejadian ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan "

" Yes, My Lord "

 _ **Sriiing!**_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning muncul diatas mereka, dan secara perlahan-lahan lingkaran sihir tersebut mulai melahap mereka hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat mereka.

...

 **Other Place**

Di langit nan biru terlihatlah sebuah bola api yang tengah jatuh menuju kepermukaan, jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Maka pasti orang itu akan berpikir bahwa yang jatuh itu merupakan sebuah meteor.

Namun jika seseorang yang memiliki penglihatan yang baik, maka orang tersebut dapat melihat bahwa bola api hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang diselimuti oleh api. Meskipun begitu tidak ada gunanya membahas apayang ada di bola api itu,dan itu semua dikarenakaan saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

Ketika anak kecil yang diselimuti oleh api itu hampir mencapai permukaan, secara perlahan-lahan api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

 _ **Buuummmmm!**_

Suara benturan antara tubuh anak kecil itu dengan permukaan tanah menggema ke setiap penjuru arah. Meskipun suara yang di ciptakannya cukup keras, namun sayang nya tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disana.

Dan akibat dari jatuhnya anak kecil itu, terciptanya sebuah kawah kecil dengan pola jaring laba-laba. Dan terlihatlah sosok anak kecil bersurai merah panjang tengah terkapar tak berdaya pada dasar kawah tersebut.

Tubuh mungil bagian atas nya yang tak tertutupi oleh sehelai benang pun, memperlihat bekas luka yang amat mengerikan. Luka bekas bakar, bbekas sayatan, serta luka bekas ditusuk terlihat disekujur tubunya.

Tiba-tiba saja surai merah miliknya mulai memudar dan seiring dengan memudarnya surai merahnya, luka yang dialami oleh anak kecil itu mulai menutup. Setelah seluruh suarai berwarna merahnya memudar, terlihatlah perubahan warna pada rambutnya.

Rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna merah panjang sekarang berubah mejadi berwarna putih dengan model spike pendek. Dan luka-luka yang dialami oleh tubuh nya pun sudah sepenuhnya menghilang, seakan-akan luka tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

" Uugghhh! "

Suara erangan kecil terdengan dari anak kecil itu, namun sepertinya tanda-tanda bahwa anak kecil untuk sadar masih belum terlihat. Dan jika dia terus berada di bawah sana, cepat atau lambat dia akan segera mati kedinginan, atau yang lebih parah lagi menjadi santapan hewan buas.

Yang dimana keadaan langit saat ini sudah mulai menggelap, yang artinya malam akan segera datang. Dan mudah-mudahan saja, ada seseorang yang baik hati yang mau menyelatkannya anak kecil itu.

...

...

 **Bersambung!**

Mungkin segitu aja kali ini, nggak ada yang bisa author sampaikan. Jika ada saran silahkan sampaikan, dan dengan senag hati author akan menerima nya jika itu menarik.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian, sebagaimana tanda bahwa kalian pernah singgah di fic author ini.

 **See you next time minna-san!**

Ps: Untuk sementara update Hikari No Yami akan sedikit telat, karena author sedikit kehilangan gambaran mengenai kelanjutannya.


	4. Chapter 4 : My Job

**Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Kingdom, Sci-fi, and Romance.**

 **Warning : AU, Magic world, All Char-Human, Kata-kata kasar, tidak sesuai EYD, Blood Scane, Crossover, Gray!Naru, Overpower!Naru, Semi Mitologi, Future Theme, OC, OOC, and Zero to Hero theme.  
**

 **Rate : M**

 **Pair : ? x ?**

Lionest Kingdom, merupakan salah satu Kerajaan Utama yang mendiami benua Britannia. Sebuah Kerajaan yang dikenal sebagai kerajaan yang makmur serta kaya dengan hasil alam nya. Dan di Lionest Kingdom terdapat beberapa kerajaan yang menjalankan sistim pemerintahan berdasarkan maklumat dari Raja Lionest.

Setiap pemerintahan di Lionest kuasai oleh para Raja yang kedudukannya berada di bawah Raja Lionest itu sendiri. Dan kerajaan yang ada pada Lionest adalah Tenebrae Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru. Lalu Suna Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh clan Sabaku, serta Pride Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh Hanzo.

 **Ravens City, 11 Juni 2030.**

 **09.00 Am.**

Kota Ravens, merupkan salah satu kota yang ada di Negeri Realborn, dan kota tersebut merupakan salah satu kota yang berada di wilayah kekuasan Lionest Kingdom serta kota tersebut berada di wilayah pemerintahan Pride Kingdom yang dipimpin oleh Hanzo.

Salah satu kota yang mendiami Pride Kingdom ini terkenal dengan akan para wanita penghibur, bandit, serta para pembunuh bayaran nya. Dan setiap hari nya dikota tersebut selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh para bangsawan serta para saudagar. Serta kota tersebut merupakan surga nya bagi para bandit yang memang menginginkan harta.

Di Kota Ravens juga sering terjadi berbagai macam kasus yang membuat para penduduk menjadi serah, dan contoh dari kasus tersebut adalah pembunuhan, pencurian, perampokan serta pelecehan seksual yang sering dilakukan oleh para Bandit. Sementara para pemerintah yang mengetahui kasus tersebut hanya membiarkan saja. Dan tidak heran jika praktek aborsi bayi sering terjadi di ota tersebut dikarenakan kasus pelecehan seksual yang berujung pada kehamilan.

Sementara itu disalah satu gedung yang berada di kota Ravens, terlihatlah sosok anak kecil bersurai putih spike yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan kegiatan para penduduk kota Raven. Sosok anak kecil yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dengan aksen garis putih serta celana pendek sebatas lutut.

Mungkin jika ada seorang yang melihat anak kecil yang berada pada puncak gedung sambil memandang kebawah maka orang tersebut akan panik, dikarenakan dalam pikir mereka terbayang bahwa anak kecil itu akan melakukan bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atas gedung tersebut.

Dan beruntunglah anak kecil itu, dikarenakan kondisi saat ini yang terbilang panas maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau melihat kepuncak gedung tempat dimana anak kecil itu berada.

 **Naruto Pov.**

Saat ini aku tengah memperhatikan sebuah Bank yang saat ini dalam kondisi ramai, bukan tanpa alasan aku memperhatikan Bank itu. Mungkin beberapa orang yang pernah melakukan kegiatan ini akan mengerti dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan, namun bagaimana dengan orang yang belum pernah melakukannya? mereka pasti tidak akan mengerti.

Dan dikarenakan itu aku akan memberi tahu kalian, dan sebelum aku memberi tahu kalian. Alangkah baiknya kita saling mengenal terlebih dahulu, atau mungkin kalian ingin mengenal diri ku lebih jauh lagi. Ku harap kalian tidak akan bosan dengan sesi perkenalan kita ini.

Pertama mengenai nama? Sebuah kata yang merujuk pada identitas mu. Dan untuk itu dengan bangganya aku menyebutkan bahwa nama ku adalah Luminos Naruto. Apa kalian pernah mendengarnya? Jika belum maka aku akan menjelaskannya.

Sebelum nama ku berubah menjadi Luminos Naruto, nama ku yang pertama kali adalah Naruto, hanya Naruto. Aku adalah mantan kelinci percobaan Ryuuchi Corp, dan aku masih mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah ku alami di Ryuuchi Corp dari awal sampai sekarang ini.

Kejadian yang bermula dengan penculikan, dilanjutkan dengan penyiksaan serta eksperimen ilegal, dan berakhir dalam keadaan pingsan di pinggiran kota Ravens. Bahkan aku masih dapat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi dari adik-adik serta saudara ku yang memohon belas kasihan kepada para ilmuan itu.

Marah? Tentu saja kau marah, namun untuk saat ini aku harus mengesampingkan kemarahan ku. Saat ini aku harus fokus terhadap pekerjaan ku, dan ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, aku memiliki pekerjaan sebagai sebagai seorang pengawas.

Atau singkatnya aku mengawasi target sebelum sang predator melaksanakan siasatnya. Dan alasan kenapa aku berakhir dalam situasi ini, dikarenakan pada saat aku pingsan dipinggiran kota Ravens, ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan ku.

Zhivago, itulah nama nya. Dia adalah seorang bandit yang hidup di kota Ravens. Tidak banyak yang ku ketahui tentang dirinya, namun satu hal yang ku ketahui alasan kenapa dia mencuri.

Dia ingin menghidupi keluarga serta anaknya yang tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil di Negeri Realborn. Dikarenakan penghasilan yang dia dapatkan ddesa tidaklah cukup, akhirnya Zhivago memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pencuri, dan ketika dia menemukan diri ku yang pingsan di pinggiran kota. Zhivago memutuskan untuk mengangkat diri ku menjadi pengikutnya.

Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih ku kepada nya, aku mulai membantunya dalam melaksanakan siasatnya untuk mencuri uang milik para saudagar yang habis mengambil uang di Bank. Dan selain sebagai rasa terima kasih yang membuat ku ikut dengannya aku juga meminta Zhivago untuk mengajari ku bebrapa Magic.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, Zhivago sudah mengajarkan beberapa _Magic_ dasar yang dapat digunakan dalam pekerjaan mencuri. Dan hari ini merupakan debut ku sebagai seorang pencuri.

"Apa kau sudah siap Gaki ? " tanya seseorang dibelakang ku.

Menengok kebelakang, dan terlihatlah sosok pria dewasa memiliki rambur coklat yang melawan gravitasi sedang memperhatikan terget kami.

" Tentu " balas ku.

" Pakai ini, identitas adalah segalanya " ucap Zhivago sambil menyerahkan sebuah topeng berbentuk rubah kepada ku.

" Baiklah, lalu apa tugasku ada yang berubah ? "

" Tidak, semuanya sesuai rencana. Pertama aku yang akan mencuri nya, dan setelah itu kita bertemu di gang disamping Bank dan kita akan menukar tas milik nya dengan tas yang lain. Dan setelah itu, kau harus kabur membawa uang itu ke pergi tempat pertemuan kita.

Namun satu hal yang harus kau waspadai, para pencuri yang lainya pasti juga menargetkan target yang sama. Dan besar kemungkinan kau akan menghadapi mereka, jika kau sampai dihadang maka ulurlah waktu sampai aku datang. Kau mengerti **Fox** ?" tanya Zhivago kepada ku.

" Tentu saja, Baka **Kitsune!** " balas ku.

 _ **Wuushhh!**_

Setelah itu, kami pun berpencar ke tempat yang sesuai dengan tugas kami. Zhivago di depan Bank, dan aku di berada di gang kecil disamping Bank yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Zhivago berada.

 _ **SkipTime, 5 minute Later.**_

Sudah hapir lima menit aku menunggu Zhivago, namun aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda dia akan muncul. Melihat ke kiri, dan aku melihat beberapa orang yang tengah mengawasi ku.

' _Sepertinya pencuri yang lainnya sudah bersiap. Apa aku perlu memberi salam pembukaan pada mereka '_ batin ku sambil memperhatikan pencuri yang berada tidak jauh dari ku.

Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke kanan, dan dapat kulihat Zhivago dengan topeng rubuh dengan beberapa corak pada topeng nya tengah berlari sambil membawa sebuah tas, yang aku asumsikan berisi uang milik saudagar yang menjadi target kami.

"Sekarang Fox!" teriak nya sambil melempar tas nya kearah ku.

Aku yang melihatnya langsung mengenakan topeng ku dan melempar tas yang berisi koran-koran lama kepada Zhivago.

 _ **Hup!**_

Tas yang berisi kan uang yang merupakan hasil curian berhasil aku tangkap, namun aku sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempat ku. Aku sedang menunggu momen yang tepat untu bergerak.

Ku lihat kearah kiri ku lagi, dan dapat kulihan para pencuri yang bersembunyi disana mulai bergerak ke arah ku. Dengan sedikit berkonsentrasi aku mulai membayangkan sebuah senjata, dan dalam hitungan 0,01 detik sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul didepan ku.

Ku masukan tangan ku kedalam lingkaran sihir dan ku tarik keluar sebuah pistol yang berada di dalam lingkaran sihir ku. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ku arahkan senjata milik ku kearah para pencuri itu dan ketika aku bidikanku sudah pas dengan mereka, langsung kutarik pelatuk pistol ku.

 _ **Dor! Dor!**_

Dua peluru timah panas keluar dari moncong pistol ku, dan kedua peluru itu tepat mengenai kaki serta kepala dari para penculik di samping ku.

" Sayonara Minna-san " ucap ku.

Dan setelah itu, aku langsung memanjat salah satu gedung yang ada disana, dan langsung berlari sambil melompati satu persatu gedung yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari diri ku.

Selama perjalanan menuju titik pertemuan, aku sama sekali tidak mendapat gangguan dari para Bandit maupun para Guardian yang berada dikota. Mungkin, inilah mengapa kota ini di sebut sebagai kota nya para pencuri.

Para Guardian yang berada disini sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penduduk kota, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah mabuk-mabukan serta memerasi beberapa toko kecil.

" Ooooiiii Fox! "

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara terikan seseorang yang memanggil kode nama ku. Ku lihat kebelakang, dan terlihatlah Zhivago yang tengah berusaha mengejar ku. Dan tepat dibelakang nya, dapat kulihat beberapa Guardian yang tengah mengejarnya.

" Teruslah bergerak, usahakan untuk menghindari pertarungan dengan Guardian " teriak Zhivago.

Jika itu kemauan mu, baiklah. Ku tembah kecepatan ku, dan aku pun berhasil menjauh dari para Guardian itu. Namun disaat aku tengah fokus pada jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang datang dan merampas tas hasil curian kami.

" Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan uang milik ku sejauh ini Zhivago " ucap Orang yang merampas tas milik kami.

Ku hentikan langkah ku, dan ku todongkan pistol yang masih berada pada ku kearah orang yang sudah merampas tas milik kami. Dan dapat kulihat, bahwa saat ini dia juga sedang mengenakan topeng beruang.

" Tenaglah bocah! Kau terlalu muda untuk memegang mainan seperti itu. Sebaiknya, kau cari mainan lain saja bocah " ucap nya yang menghinaku.

Aku yang mendengar hinaannya itu, sama sekali tidak marah. Karena memang kenyataan nya begitu.

 _ **Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Peluru demi peluru ku tembakan kearah dia, namun dengan mudahnya dia dapat menghindarai semua peluru ku. Namun sesaat aku menembaki nya, aku dapat melihat pegangannya pada tas berisi uang itu sedikit mengendur.

Dikarenakan terlalu fokus menghindari tembakan ku, dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa tepat dipingir nya sudah terdapat sebuah tembok. Untuk sesaat kualihkan pandangan ku kesamping, dan dapat kulihat Zhivago tengah bertarung dengan para Guardian.

 _ **Bruugh!**_

Setelah berusaha untuk mengarahkan dirinya ketembok, akhirnya dia menambrak tembok tersebut sehingga membuat pegangan pada tas tersebut terlepas. Aku yang meihat kesampatan emas tersebut, langsung ku hilangkan pistol milik ku dan ku rentangkan tangan ku kearah tas tersebut.

 **[ Therion ]**

Teriak ku, dan tas tersebut melesat kearah ku. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, tas tersebut sudah kembali berada di tangan ku.

" Aku pergi dulu Kitsune " teriak ku sambil menjauh dari arah sana.

...

 **Naruto Pov End.**

...

 **Ravens City, 01.00 pm.  
Cross Cafe.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto menunggu Zhivago di tempat pertemuan mereka, namun sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Zhivago akan muncul. Terlebih agi, saat ini dia menjadi pusat perhatian para bandit yang berada di kafe.

' _Sialan kau Zhivago, jika ini pengalaman pertama ku. Sudah pasti aku akan pergi meninggakan mu dan membawa semua uang hasil curian mu ini '_ batin Naruto yang merutuku keterlabatan Zhivago.

" Yooo! Gaki, sudah lama menunggu ku "

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang merangkul Naruto, dan ketika Naruto melihat siapa yang merangkul nya. Sebuah perempatan muncul dikening Naruto ketika mengetahui siapa yang merangkul nya.

" Zhivago sialan, kau dari mana saja. Jika ini bukan pengalaman pertama ku, sudah pasti aku akan membawa semua uang ini bersama ku " teriak Naruto.

" Kau pikir bisa pergi dengan mudahnya dari ku Gaki, kau itu masih seorang pemula. Dan juga, tidak sulit menemukan bocah berambut putih di kota ini...hahahahhahha " ucap Zhivago sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto.

" Tentu saja bisa, sialan " teriak Naruto.

" Hahahahahaha,.. Ooiiii pelayan, bawakan aku sebotol bir yang terbaik ditempat dan bawakan untuk bocah ini segelas susu...hahahahah " tawa Zhivago.

" Tidak, aku juga ingin minum bir seperti mu juga " tolak Naruto.

" Kau itu masih dibawah umur Gaki, jadih lebih baik kau minum susu saja...hahahahah " ledek Zhivago.

Zhivago yang terus menerus meledeki Naruto, tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang bagsawan tengah mengandeng dua gadis cantik.

" Oii Naruto, coba kau lihat itu " ucap Zhivago sambil menunjuk bangsawan yang baru saja dia lihat.

" Apa " ucap Naruto dengan malas.

Naruto pun membalikan badanya, dan dia pun dapat melihat seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang mewah sedang duduk disalah satu tempat sambil menggandengn dan mencium dua gadis penghibur itu.

Naruto yang melihat adegan yang terbilang dewasa itu, hanya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Namun tidak dengan para pelanggan cafe yang wajahnya yang memerah ketika melihat adengan tersebut.

" Memangnya ada yang aneh disana ? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja, apa kau tidak melihat kalau dia sed-...bukan, bukan itu maksud ku. Apa kau tidak melihat ada yang manarik dari bangsawan disana " tanya Zhivago yang masih memperhatikan bangsawan itu yang sedang asik bermain dengan kedua gadis disana.

" Perhiasannya ? " ucap Naruto dengan ragu.

" Kau benar, pergi lah kesana dan curilah beberapa perhiasan yang dia biarkan terletak di samping nya. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir akan ketahuan, perempuan penghibur disana akan membantu mu " ucap Zhivago.

" Ba-baiklah " ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap ketika melihat Zhivago yang mimisan.

Setelah itu Naruto pun pergi menuju ketempat bangsawan itu berada, dan ketika Naruto sudah sampai di tempat bangsawan itu, naruto langsung bersembunti di balik sofa yang menjadi tempat bangsawan itu bermesraan dengan para wanita penghibur.

Naruto yang tengah fokus memikirkan bagaimana mencuri perhiasan milik bangsawan itu, tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan sebuah belaian lembut pada pipi nya. Melihat sang pelaku yang sudah membelai nya dengan tiba-tiba.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat salah satu wanita penghibur berambut merah maron tengah menatapnya sambil mengintruksi diri nya untuk menunggu.

' _Jadi ini maksud nya '_ batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah Zhivaho.

Naruto pun terus bersembunyi dibalik sofa itu sambil mendengar ocehan bangsawan yang tengah menjadi targetnya saat ini.

" Lihat rakyat jelata itu, mereka tengah menatapku dengan tatapan iri mereka " ucap bangsawan itu.

" Kau benar Goshujin-sama, mereka itu iri dengan kekayaan serta ketampanan anda " ucap salah satu wanita penghibur itu sambil membelai wajah sang bangsawan.

 _ **Plak!**_

Mendengar suara sebuah tamparan, membuat Naruto penasaran. Mengintip dibalik sofa, dan Naruto dapat bahwa bagsawan itu tengah menampar pantat dari salah satu wanita penghibur yang bersamanya.

" Hyaa! Goshujin-sama no ecchii " teriak wanita penghibur itu.

Sang bangsawan yang mendengar suara teriakan nan mengoda wanita penghibur itu, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto yang sudah mulai merasa bosan, mulai melancarkan serangannya. Tanpa menunggu intruksi dari wanita penghibur yang sudah membantunya, Naruto langsung mengambil dan memasukkan semua perhiasan serta uang yang dimiliki oleh bangswan itu kedalam kantong yang sudah dia sediakan.

" Hoooiiii " teriak bangsawan itu yang melihat aksi Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa aksi nya sudah diketahui langsung kabur menuju pintu keluar. Sementara itu, Zhivago yang melihat tindakan Naruto yang tergolong nekat itu hanya dapat melihat sambil merutuki sifat Naruto, dan begitu pula dengan wanita penghibur itu yang merutuki sifat Naruto yang tidak sabaran itu.

" Hoi tangkap anak itu " teriak bangswan itu.

Namun tidak ada satupun dari para pelanggan cafe yang mau menuruti perintah dari bangawan itu. dan itulah sebab nya kenapa perampokan serta kasus yang lainnya terjadi kota ini.

Penyebab utama nya karena para bangsawan yang ada di kota Ravens semua nya sombong-sombong, serta para Guardian yang ada dikota hanyalah bersantai santai saja. Dan Kota ini bagaikan tambang emas bagi para bandit maupun para penjahat.

...

Disebuah tempat di saluran air dibawah tanah, terlihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah merebahkan dirinya di sebuah ayunan gantung sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sudah dia beli sebelum nya.

Meskipun dia merupakan seorang pencuri, namun Naruto tetap menghargai para pedagang yang berjuang keras untuk berdagang demi keluarga nya. Berbeda dengan para saudagar dan bangsawan, Naruto sama sekali tidak akan menahan diri untuk mencuri benda berharga milik mereka.

Saat ini Naruto sedang membaca tentang buku dasar-dasar Magic serta cara mengontol Mana. Dan selain mencuri inilah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto di waktu senggang nya.

Karena semenjak keluar dari Ryuuchi Corp, Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat serta akan mencari segela cara supaya dia dapat melebihi kekuatan dari Orochimaru.

Meskipun dia sudah mendapat berbagai macam kemampuan berkat serum yang disuntikan kepada dirinya, namun dia akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dengan cara dia sendiri. Dan dia hanya akan menggunakan kekuatan yang dia dapatkan dari penelitin di Ryuuchi Corp jika itu benar-benar diperlukan.

" Tadaima " ucap Zhivago yang baru saja pulang.

" Hm " balas Naruto yang masih fokus kepada buku nya.

" Jadi sekarang kau tinggal disini Zhivago " ucap wanita yang ikut bersama Zhivago.

" Begitulah " ucap Zhivago.

Naruto yang mendengar suara seseorang yang asing bagi nya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke asal suara itu. Dan Naruto dapat melihat bahwa suara itu berasal dari wanita yang berasal dari cafe tempat Naruto mencuri.

Bahkan wanita itu merupakan orang yang sudah membantu Naruto, namun satu hal yang membuat Naruto bingung dengan wanita itu. Untuk apa seorang wanita yang dikenal sangat benci dengan tempat yang kotor datang ke saluran pembuangan air bawah tanah kota.

" Jadi disini kau rupanya bersembunyi " ucap wanita itu sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

 _ **Pletak!**_

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menjitak kepala Naruto, dan Naruto yang mendapat jitakan tersebut dibuat bingung dengan perbuatan wanita itu.

" Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu! Kau tahu, bangsawan itu pasti akan memburu mu dan membunuhmu karena kau ketahuan mencuri. Jika saja kau mau menunggu, mungkin kau tidak akan bernasib seperti ini " oceh wanita itu.

Naruto yang mendengar ocehan dari wanita, langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dari wanita itu ke buku nya kembali. Dan tidak lupa menutup telinganya dengan menggunakan earphon milik nya.

Sang wanita yang merasa di acuhkan oleh Naruto merasa kesal, dan tiba-tiba saja tercipta sebuah bola api ditangan wanita itu. Dan tanpa basa basi, wanita itu langsung melempar bola api itu kearah Naruto.

Namun sebelum wanita itu berhasil melempar bola apinya, Zhivago sudah terlebih dahulu menahan wanita itu.

" Tenanglah Mei, tidak ada gunanya menggunakan kekerasan kepada bocah itu " ucap Zhivago sambil menahan wanita yang dketahui bernama Mei.

" Lepaskan Zhivago, akan kuberi pelajaran kepada anak ini. " teriak Mei.

" Sudah kubilang tenanglah, jika kau melampiaskan semua rasa kesalmu kepada nya itu hanya akan sia-sia. Dia sama sekali tidak akan mendengarkan mu " ucap Zhivago yang masih berusaha menahan Mei.

" Ta-tapi dia benar benar sudah keterlaluan " ucap Mei sambil menunjuk Naruto.

" Makanya kau harus bersabar untuk menghadapi nya Mei. Jika tidak kau sama seja berbicara dengan batu " ucap Zhivago.

Naruto yang melihat pertengakaran antara Zhivago dengan wanita yang bernama Mei, dibuat tertawa. Meskipun baru satu minggu Naruto berada di dunia luar, namun Naruto sudah pernah menonton drama yang hampir mirip dengan kejadian saat ini.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan bocah" ucap Mei dengan kesal.

" Tidak ada "

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan membaca buku milik nya, namun baru beberapa kata saja yang Naruto baca. Tiba-tiba saja Zhivago menarik earphon milik nya dengan paksa, dan Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu langsung menatap Zhivago dengan tajam.

" Apa mau mu " teriak Naruto.

" Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu Naruto "

" Kalau begitu bicara lah " ucap Naruto yang kembali membaca buku.

Dan lagi-lagi acara membaca buku Naruto harus terganggu oleh Mei yang seenaknya saja merampas buku milik nya.

" Hei! kembalikan buku ku " teriak Naruto sambil merusaha merampas buku milik nya dari Mei.

" Akan aku kembalikan, setelah kau mendengarkan Zhivago "

" Oke-oke, tepi cepat serahkan buku ku dulu " ucap Naruto yang masih berusaha mengambil buku nya.

Mei yang melihat Naruto yang masih berusaha merampas buku yang ada pada nya, akhirnya menyerah dan menyerahkan buku tersebut. Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan buku miliknya lagi, kembali ke posisi semualanya.

" Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya " ucap Naruto yang kembali membaca buku nya.

Zhivago yang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terbilang ke kanak-kanakan hanya dapat bersabar. Dan Zhivago kembali mengingat apa yang akan dia sampaikan kepada Naruto.

" Dengarkan ini baik-naik Naruto " ucap Zhivago dengan serius.

" Ya " balas Naruto.

" Akibat aksi pencurian mu yang diketahui oleh bangsawan yang ada dicafe, posisi kita saat ini dalam bahaya. Terutamana diri mu Naruto! wajahmu yang sempat terlihat, membuat bangsawan itu memasukkan mu ke salah satu daftar buronan "

" Lalu ? "

" Kau berada di daftar buronan Rank-D, meskipun rendah. Namun besar kemungkinan kau akan diburu, dan sebelum itu terjadi? Kita harus meninggakan kota ini " ucap Zhavogo.

" Kalau begitu, baiklah. Aku akan mengemasi semua barang-barang ku " ucap Naruto yang mulai mengemasi barang-barang nya.

Sebuah perempaan tercipta di kening Zhivago dan Mei yang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang begitu santai menghadapai kenyataan bahwa dia itu sudah menjadi seorang buronan.

" Dengarkan penjelasan orang hingga akhir sebelum bertindak Gaki " teriak Zhivago dan Mei bersamaan.

" Oohhh, Souka! Ku pikir kau sudah selesai " ucap Naruto dengan santai.

" Makanya dengarkan dulu "

" Baiklah-baiklah, kalau begitu lanjutkan " ucap Naruto yang kembali membaca buku nya.

" Baiklah, Hmmmmmm! Sampai mana tadi ? " tanya Zhivago.

" Sampai meninggalkan kota. " ucap Naruto.

" Oh benar juga..Uhmmm...Uhhmmm " sedikit berdehem untuk menyesuaikan suara nya. Dan setelah Zhivago selesai berdehem, dia pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terhenti.

" Sebelum kita meninggalkan kota, kita akan melakukan penculikan besar-besaran "

" Penculikan? Memangnya kau akan menculik siapa, apa kau ingin menculik anak seorang bangsawan. Dan setelah itu, kau ingin meminta uang tebusan ? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja tidak, menculik seorang anak bangsawan? Huh, itu sama sekali tidak keren. Kita akan melakukan pencurian yang akan membuat Negeri ini geger dengan penculikan ini " ucap Zhivago dengan semangat.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kau curi? Lalu untuk apa wanita penghibur itu ada disini ? " tanya Naruto.

" Hei, jaga ucapan mu itu Naruto. Meskipun aku ini wanita penghibur, namun aku ini masih perawan. Lagi pula pekerjaan sebagai wanita penghibur hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan ku " ucap Mei yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto.

" Mungkin karena kau tidak menarik dimata para bangsawan " ucap Naruto dengan santai.

" Apa! Kau tahu, banyak diantara bangsawan itu yang mengantri untuk mencicipi tubuhku. Tapi aku selalu me...—"

Perkataan Mei terhenti ketika Naruto dengan tiba-tiba saja menodongkan sebuah Handgun model Desert Eagel kearah Mei.

" Ya, ya, ya...kau dan semua ke bohongan mu. Ne! Zhivago, siapa wanita ini. Apa dia kesini untuk menangkap ku dan menyerahkan ku kepemerintah untuk mendapatkan imbalan ? " tanya Naruto.

Mei yang mendengar yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang seakan-akan menuduh nya sebagai mata-mata ingin sekali membantah nya. Namun situasi yang saat ini tengah tidak menguntungkan baginya, membuat dia untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

Terlebih lagi dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sangatlah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aura yang sebelumnya sangatlah tenang sekarang berubah menjadi gelap, bahkan Mei dapat melihat di muncong pistol tersebut sudah terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Na-naruto tenaglah, dia itu murni mau membantu kita. Dia akan membantu kita dalam rencana kali ini. Kau harus percaya, dia itu bukanlah seorang penjahat. Aku sudah mengenal Mei sejak lama, dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan penghiatan " ucap Zhivago yang begitu panik ketika melihat Naruto yang menodongkan pistol kearah Mei.

" Benarkah begitu ? "

" Ha-ha'i, aku tidak akan berkhianat " ucap Mei.

Pistol yang dipegang oleh Naruto pun seketika menghilang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mei.

" Kupegang kata-kata mu Mei "

Dan setelah ketegangan tersebut mereda, Zhivago pun kembali menjelaskan rencana nya, dan Naruto pun masih saja tidak memperhatikan Zhivago. Setelah penjelasan mengenai rencana penculikan mereka selesai, Mei pun pergi bersama Zhivago meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

" Besok kita akan mulai latihannya, dan juga kuasai Support Magic yang bergunan untuk renca kita besok "

...

...

 **Bersambung!**

Nggak yau harus ngomong apa, mungkin karena sedang tidak mod untuk bicara. Tapi, jika kalian mempunya saran untuk chapter dapan author harap kalian dapat menjelaskannya.

Dan satuhal lagi! Ada beberapa dari para reader yang mengatakan alurnya terbilang lambat. Jika itu permasalahannya, maka author jelaskan bahwa alur dari fic ini memang terbilang lambat. Karena author ingin memperlihatkan perkembangan Naruto secara bertaham. Dan itu saja untuk kali ini, Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak nya.


End file.
